


Песнь скорби и радости, или Lacrimosa in the Tesco Coffee Aisle

by berenica, NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Digital Art, F/M, Illnesses, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Аннотация: </b><br/>Lacrimosa dies illa.<br/>Qua resurget ex favilla<br/>Judicandus homo reus.<br/>Huic ergo parce, Deus.*</p><p>Полон слез тот день,<br/>Когда восстанет из праха<br/>Чтобы быть осужденным, человек.<br/>Так пощади его, Боже.*</p><p>* Лакримоза, начало — часть реквиема или, иначе говоря, панихиды (заупокойной службы) по католическому (протестантскому) обряду.</p><p>Снейп выживает в битве, чтобы сразиться со своей совестью. Гарри ведёт сына в магазин, сталкивается с напоминанием о пережитом горе, встречает чрезмерно смышлёного домового эльфа, узнаёт, как утереть нос Люциусу Малфою, и становится перед выбором между женой и мечтой, живущей в самой глубокой, самой тёмной части собственной души.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песнь скорби и радости, или Lacrimosa in the Tesco Coffee Aisle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lacrimosa in the Tesco Coffee Aisle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20233) by gingertart50. 



> Фик написан в 2011 году на Snape&Potter livejournal community «Cliché Fest». Переведен на вызов «HP Big Bang» на форуме Астрономическая Башня в 2013 году.  
> Бета: мышь-медуница.
> 
> Art by **Anastasia Mantihora**.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

* * * 

Рождение второго сына Гарри и Джинни Поттеров не обошлось без осложнений. Джинни была слишком слаба, чтобы спорить о том, как назвать ребёнка, чьи шансы на выживание целители оценивали не больше чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят — вот так Альбус Северус и получил своё имя. Мать и дитя пошли на поправку в заботливых руках Молли Уизли — _Горе-целители! Да они вообще лечить не умеют! Ведь всё, что в таких случаях нужно — тепло, уход и хорошая домашняя кухня!_ — а Гарри исполнил свою давнишнюю мечту.

У него появился законный и вполне обыденный повод произносить вслух имя Принца-полукровки. Через несколько лет он даже научился не краснеть, зовя сына его вторым именем. Большинство связывало его привычку смущаться с воспоминаниями о парселтанге. Только Джинни, возможно, считала по-другому, но к тому времени она стала настоящим профи в искусстве закрывать глаза на его причуды.

Джинни родила и третьего ребёнка — Лили-младшую, запланированную и долгожданную дочь, с которой семья наконец стала полной. Это была счастливая семья, скреплённая узами любви. Той самой, которой хватило, чтобы сохранить трещащий по швам брак, основанный, с одной стороны, на привязанности и надеждах на лучшее будущее, а с другой — на большой и страстной любви. В итоге у Гарри была идеальная семья, у Молли — внуки и зять-герой, у Джинни — её Избранник. Джеймсу достались дедушкина внешность и самоуверенный, но без высокомерия, характер, а Лили — точь-в-точь как у бабушки, рыжие волосы, зелёные глаза и обаяние. Альбус Северус же получил имя в честь двух героев, один из которых, по правде говоря, был хладнокровным манипулятором, а другой — уродливым ублюдком. Похоже, у Альбуса Северуса была не самая чистая карма.

* * *

За покупками в «Теско» Гарри взял с собой Ала. Для того чтобы свободно разгуливать по супермаркету, Лили была ещё слишком мала, да и её мощная магия проявляла себя непредсказуемо. Кроме того, она пока не умела держать язык за зубами, находясь в толпе магглов. Джеймс, как обычно, горел желанием поиграть в квиддич. А вот Ал был просто счастлив попасть в мир быстрорастворимой лапши, шоколадок «Кэдбери», стирального порошка и пластмассовых джедаев.

Они собирались покупать подарки. Со временем Гарри стал считать, что таким чистокровным магам, как Уизли, угодить вовсе несложно. Новенькую электроерундовину для Артура, чай в пакетиках для Молли, комиксы для Джорджа, действительно хороший кофе для Флёр _(Ах, англичане и правда знают толк в кофе! Merci beaucoup!)_ , папку-регистратор для Перси и торнтоновские конфеты для всех остальных — кроме одного человека.

— Вечно ломаю голову, что купить вашей тётушке Гермионе, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты всегда даришь ей купон на покупку в книжном, — участливо откликнулся Ал. — Она терпеть их не может.

— Ну спасибо тебе.

— Она никогда не получает обычных женских подарков, — объяснил сын. — Она говорит, что работа в библиотеке Министерства — ещё не вся её жизнь.

— Она и правда говорила с тобой на такие темы?

Ал расплылся в ухмылке. Да, в том чтобы быть маленьким вежливым тихоней, имелись свои плюсы. Если бы этот Поттер не попал в Слизерин, то Гарри бы съел свои квиддичные перчатки.

— Ладно. Так что ты предлагаешь? Новую ночную рубашку? Помаду?

— Пап, она всё это покупает сама. 

— Значит, нужен какой-то забавный пустячок. Посмотри пока, может, найдёшь что-то вроде шоколадной пены для ванной?

Ал — всё ещё такой ребёнок — с гиканьем сорвался с места и помчался в отдел всяких штук для мытья. Гарри же направил тележку в проход между полками с кофе — выбрать подарок для Флёр. Каждый раз, покупая кофе, он замечал безудержный рост числа и разнообразия предлагаемых сортов. Что это ещё за, дьявол его раздери, моментально растворимый мокка латте без кофеина? Он покачал головой и взялся за банку с хорошо обжаренными кофе-бобами. Кенийскими? Колумбийскими? Или добытыми из-под хвоста какой-нибудь тропической обезьяны?

Это вновь случилось, когда он бросил в тележку парочку выбранных вакуумных пакетов. Краем глаза он заметил человека, держащего в руках корзинку для покупок. Тот был среднего роста и худощавого телосложения, с чёрными растрёпанными волосами, скрывающими лицо. Кончик крючковатого носа — вот и всё, что Гарри мог разглядеть.

Каждые несколько месяцев он видел кого-то, кто напоминал ему Снейпа, и старая рана в душе вновь начинала кровоточить памятью потерь, сожалениями и виной. Болезненней прочих, несомненно, была вина. Он помнил, как однажды Сириус сказал ему: «Ты, Гарри, — хороший человек», и Гарри поверил ему, пусть и сам Сириус вряд ли мог служить чистейшим образцом всепрощения и братской любви. Привязаться к ребёнку, напоминавшему лучшего друга и товарища по проказам, Сириусу было проще простого. Но каким бы он был молодцом, если бы предпринял хоть малейшее усилие помириться со Снейпом. Вот так и случилось, что Гарри, убеждённый в своей правоте и исполненный гордости, по примеру крёстного отца отказался признавать всю глубину риска, который Снейп взял на себя. Учиться у Снейпа он не захотел, повёл себя так же заносчиво и дерзко, как Мародёры в их худшие годы, а под конец даже не попытался спасти жизнь человеку, плавающему в луже собственной крови.

Временами Гарри чувствовал невыносимую тяжесть в груди и думал, что доставшаяся ему в наказание гранитная плита с выгравированным на ней именем Северуса Снейпа будет тяготить его до конца земных дней. Ещё более странные и сложные, чем любовь Снейпа к Лили, чувства Гарри к Принцу-полукровке оказалось совершенно не с кем разделить. О любви и раскаянии Снейпа знал хотя бы Дамблдор. Когда же Гарри попытался рассказать о своих чувствах к Снейпу, то добился лишь пожатия плечами от Рона, встревоженного взгляда от Гермионы и безмолвного непонимания Джинни. Больше он никогда не заговаривал о Снейпе, только вскользь и безразлично, как все остальные, или когда звал сына его вторым именем, или же в тех редких заветных снах, где Снейп оказывался столь же жив, как и ехиден. Нечасто он осмеливался произнести свистящее, словно фраза на парселтанге, имя Северуса Снейпа, и всегда это сопровождалось острым уколом вины. Снейп стал запретом, пороком, долго думать о котором нельзя так же, как о том легчайшем порыве возбуждения, которое Гарри ощущал, замечая мощные плечи под плотно сидящей кожаной круткой, очертания члена под слишком узкими джинсами, красивую задницу под облегающими шортами у маггловских футболистов или бегунов.

Гарри Поттер любил Джинни Уизли. Это было одной из несокрушимых истин волшебного мира, и он в неё верил. Он был очень привязан к своей жене, не в последнюю очередь за её понимание и терпение. Она ему нравилась как человек. Он любил своих детей — и любил её, подарившую ему их. Хватило бы этого, чтобы прожить в браке весь долгий срок, отпущенный магам и ведьмам, он не знал. Вопрос так не ставился. Если бы кто-то из детей решил спросить: «Мама уже не поправится, правда?» — он бы не знал, что ответить.

И это тоже связывало его со Снейпом. Нашлось упоминание об одном зелье, которое, возможно, могло бы продлить жизнь Джинни на десятки лет, но, как казалось, никто не мог его сварить. Помочь пытался и Гораций Слагхорн: «Для миссис Гарри Поттер? Ну разумеется! С радостью, дорогой друг!» Старик был толст и ленив, но даже Снейп признавал, что тот весьма хорош в варке немалого числа самых трудных зелий. Но как это ни прискорбно, Слагхорн справился ничуть не лучше специалистов из Мунго. Все соглашались, что Снейпу — разумеется, тому самому сияющему посмертной славой Снейпу — сварить удалось бы. Разве не он готовил запретные зелья для Тёмного Лорда? Разве не он десятилетиями обеспечивал целительными микстурами больничное крыло Хогвартса? Разве не он варил волчьелычное зелье и сумел задержать продвижение проклятия кольца Слизерина, павшего на Дамблдора?

Стоя в «Теско» среди полок, заставленных кофе, Гарри потянулся к верхнему ряду только для того, чтобы бросить ещё один взгляд на незнакомого маггла, который выглядел похожим на Снейпа настолько, что сердце сжималось (хотя его, несомненно, ждало неизбежное в таких случаях разочарование).

— Эй, пап, как тебе такая штука? — Ал нахмурился. — Ты правда собираешься брать карамельное капучино?

— Я просто задумался, — ответил Гарри, возвращая пакет на полку. Он улыбнулся и кивнул, когда Ал положил в тележку набор масел для ванной.

Темноволосый маггл повернулся к выходу из кофейного ряда и почти сразу же скрылся с глаз.

— А что ты выбрал для мамы?

Гарри сглотнул.

— Я ещё не решил, — сказал он, хотя, по правде, он просто забыл о Джинни. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Печенье, — ответил Ал, — по-настоящему хорошее печенье с миндалём.

Лили бы предложила то же самое, потому что любила такое печенье, но Ал не был сладкоежкой. Его доброта и бескорыстность каждый раз заставляли задуматься о собственном детстве.

— Сходи и поищи печенье. И выбери себе чипсы или что захочешь. А я возьму светлое пиво для твоего дяди.

— Отлично! Я буду ждать тебя у касс.

Уже скоро Ал слишком вырастет, чтобы радоваться совместным походам в магазин за едой. Он, конечно, не второй Джеймс, сросшийся с квиддичной формой и уже глазеющий на девчонок, и Гарри сомневался, что взросление Ала будет таким же шумным и раздражающим, как у его брата. В конце концов Джеймс начал понимать, что ему может быть интересно проводить время с отцом. Они вместе ходили на квиддичные матчи, вместе летали, вместе тестировали новые придумки Джорджа и хохотали, напившись сливочного пива. В отличие от Джеймса, Альбус любил учиться и был целеустремлённым. Он хорошо ладил с Перси и Гермионой и редко нарушал установленные правила. Гарри волновался из-за него. Изредка он задавал себе вопрос: не был ли его сын геем — и надеялся, что Алу хватит смелости поговорить об этом с отцом, которому так и не хватило мужества, чтобы принять собственную бисексуальность.

Гарри направил тележку в проход между полками с пивом, выбрал пару шестибаночных упаковок и пошёл ближе к выходу — к длинному ряду касс. Ал был уже там и махал ему с жизнерадостностью ребёнка, ещё не достигшего возраста полового созревания и свободного от жутко важной необходимости казаться невозмутимым любой ценой. Прямо перед ним на ленту конвейера выкладывал покупки тот самый, похожий на Снейпа, мужчина.

Гарри немедленно почувствовал острое желание пройти дальше и притвориться, что не заметил Ала, но он настолько привык подавлять свои порывы, что его шаг даже не сбился.

— Я выбрал с паприкой, — сказал Ал и, взмахнув пакетом с чипсами, бросил его в тележку, — и бискотти для мамы. Почему они не называют их печеньем? Что это ещё за «бискотти»?

Гарри бросил взгляд на мужчину впереди. Обычные покупки: яйца и молоко, охлаждённый цыплёнок и упаковка груш. Пальцы у маггла были тонкими и длинными, между большим и указательным на правой руке виднелись желтоватые пятна, характерные для заядлого курильщика или, возможно, того, кто мастерски орудует черпаком.

— Бискотти — это по-итальянски, — сказал Гарри. Мужчина перед ним на какую-то долю мгновения будто застыл на месте. Может, он был итальянцем — с его-то чёрными волосами, а болезненный цвет лица — всего лишь итог нехватки жгучего средиземноморского солнца для оливковой кожи. 

— Снейп? — выдохнул Гарри, на миг потеряв самообладание, и ощутил, как напрягся Ал.

Мужчина даже не оглянулся, он не отреагировал вовсе, за исключением того, что наклонился и поставил пустую корзину поверх стойки других, таких же пустых, а затем принялся складывать свои покупки в полиэтиленовый пакет, словно обычный человек, словно маггл, словно Северус Снейп, который полностью владеет собой и своей новой личиной.

Кто-то потянул Гарри за рукав. Опустив взгляд, он увидел заинтригованное лицо Ала.

— Куда пойдём дальше? — спросил Гарри, и глаза Ала вспыхнули.

— В книжный?

— Ты такой же чудак, как твоя тётя. 

Ал перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Ну пожалуйста?

— Если хочешь.

— А мы не опоздаем на обед?

— Нет, если не застрянем в книжном надолго.

Ал придвинулся поближе и прошептал:

— А ты уменьшишь наши покупки?

— Сделаю их полегче.

Мужчина заплатил наличными. Гарри надеялся услышать его голос, но он только кивнул молоденькой кассирше и пошёл прочь широким шагом. И тут до Гарри дошло, что момент упущен. Умом он прекрасно осознавал, что вероятность встретить в «Теско» Северуса Снейпа ничуть не выше, чем столкнуться здесь же с Альбусом Дамблдором, но сердце так отчаянно требовало второго шанса, возможности услышать голос Снейпа или посмотреть ему в лицо. Гарри смотрел вслед уходящему мужчине, и как солнечный луч, бывает, случайно пробивается сквозь грозовые облака, так и он вдруг обрёл крошечный шанс обрести искупление. Мужчина подошёл к витрине магазина, и Гарри увидел отражение в стекле. Увидел узкое лицо, чёрные глаза и угрюмую гримасу Северуса Снейпа.

[ ](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8375/8598579265_448ef2ede6_b.jpg)

__________________  
 _Прим. пер.: Теско – Tesco, популярная сеть британских супермаркетов._

* * *

Покупки, сына и себя самого Гарри доставил домой каким-то чудом, не иначе. Он не помнил ни посещения книжного магазина, ни как зачаровывал пакеты, чтобы они весили не больше пёрышка, ни пути к парку, где нашёл уединённое место позади толстой сосны и аппарировал с Алом домой.

У Джинни сегодня был один из её хороших дней: Джеймс летал над садом, показывая ей последние выученные квиддичные приёмы, включая финт Вронского. 

— Даже не пытайся поднимать голову на выходе! — крикнула она.

— Но, мам, так я не смогу уследить за снитчем!

— И всё же ты будешь делать так, как говорит мама, или получишь ремня по мягкому месту, — сказал Гарри.

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Ну да, избегать риска. Прям как ты, папа. Ты ведь как раз этим и известен.

Джинни улыбнулась Джеймсу и повернулась к Гарри. Как и всегда, её взгляд изменился. Любовь, простую и откровенную, с какой она всегда смотрела на детей, сменило выражение более холодное и сдержанное. Ему она старалась не показывать своих чувств, справедливо подозревая, что они не полностью взаимны. Джинни была сильной и умной женщиной, она дорожила тем, что имела, но гордость не позволяла ей признавать, как сильно её преклонение перед мужем. Гарри часто думал, что она заслуживала большего, и пенял на своё неумение если не любить, то хотя бы притвориться влюблённым ради неё. 

— Привет! — завопил Ал. — Мы притащили подарки!

Джеймс несколько раз облетел вокруг сада, чтобы показать, насколько мало его взволновала эта новость. Лили же выскочила из дома (так, что сидящая на её плече сова дико захлопала крыльями) и обняла Гарри, а получив шоколад и лак для ногтей, взвизгнула от счастья. И как только Ал мог догадаться, что десятилетний сорванец в юбке отчаянно мечтает выкрасить ногти на ногах ядовито-розовым лаком?

— Рона вызвали на работу, — сообщила Джинни, когда они пошли к дому. — Он сказал, что задержится всего лишь на час. Гермиона принесёт жареного цыплёнка, а у нас будет салат, так что ничего страшного не случится, даже если он припозднится. 

— Это всё дело Уорнера. Мы надеялись закрыть его, когда маг-судмедэксперт займётся наконец делом и пришлёт нам результаты.

— Я накрою на стол? — спросила Лили.

— Только никакой магии, — предупредила её Джинни.

— Ей что-то нужно, — напророчил Ал. Сестра тотчас показала ему язык.

— Мой аврорский нюх подсказывает, что Крыжовник принесла письмо от Роуз. Чую злодейский сговор, — сказал Гарри, и Крыжовник согласно заухала.

— Па-а-ап! Роуз написала, что собирается в гости к Ангарад Пайс на следующих выходных, — сказала Лили.

— И?

— Ангарад — сестра Блодвен!

— И что с того?

— Блодвен — моя самая лучшая подруга во всём свете!

— А не Валери? — спросил Гарри.

— Валери была на прошлой неделе, — сказала Джинни, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

Лили надулась.

— Не глупи, мам! С Вэл всё по-прежнему. Но Блодвен мне нравится больше.

— Только потому, что Пайсы держат летающих пони, — сказал Ал и увернулся от кулака Лили, нацелившегося в его плечо.

— А ты подрался с Джерентом Пайсом, ты, вредина!

— Ал, — требовательно заговорила Джинни, — это правда? Ты ввязался в драку?

— Не было никакой драки, — пробормотал Ал, глядя в пол. — Он всего лишь обзывался, а я обзывался в ответ.

— Джеймс сказал, что ты пытался его проклясть.

— Джеймса там даже не было. Пайс обозвал меня грязным лживым слизеринцем. Профессор Отис назначил нам обоим отработку, а ведь Пайс начал первым!

— Ты мог ему не отвечать, — заметила Джинни.

Ал пожал плечами.

— Больше он ко мне не полезет.

— А что ты с ним сделал? — с жаром спросила Лили, и Ал зловредно улыбнулся.

— Мне приказали мыть котлы, а ему полировать награды. Кто-то проклял полироль. — Он придирчиво осмотрел свои ногти. — Маленькое волшебство. Так что через двенадцать часов награды вновь пошли тусклыми пятнами.

— Что за пятна? — спросила Лили. — Какие-то слова?

— Ага.

— Ругательства?

— Не совсем. Только надпись «Слизеринцы — мерзавцы» печатными буквами.

— «Слизеринцы — мерзавцы»? Но ты же слизеринец, ты должен был написать «Гриффиндорцы — мерзавцы»!

— И снова получить отработку? Вот ещё! Он получил повторную отработку с мистером Клапшотом, ведь никто не поверил, что я мог бы оскорбить собственный факультет.

— И что тебе было за это? — спросил Гарри.

— Профессор Синистра сказала, что я проявил себя по-настоящему хитрым слизеринцем, и наградила десятью баллами за крайне сложное отсроченное волшебство и пятью — за стиль.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Рада слышать, что дружба между факультетами складывается так хорошо.

— Да, — сказал Гарри. И только потому, что мог, он добавил: — Профессор Снейп тобой бы гордился.

Все рассмеялись.

* * *

Гермиона поглядывала на него — так она обычно давала понять Гарри, что если он хочет поговорить, то она готова его выслушать. Она всегда чувствовала его беспокойство, и оба знали: сказанное ей останется только между ними.

Пусть Джинни и Гермиону связывала дружба, к Гарри последняя относилась как сестра. Она единственная из близких знала, что проблемы в семье Поттеров росли не только из-за нездоровья миссис Поттер. Джинни поддерживала вся семья; у Гарри же не было никого, кроме Гермионы. Имея только родственников-магглов, она лучше всех понимала его. Вне клана Уизли у неё был только Гарри.

После недолгой игры в квиддич над садом Гарри затеял турнир в плюй-камни, чтобы и Джинни могла присоединиться ко всем. Никто не удивился, когда он выбыл после первого же раунда. Гермиона играть и вовсе не стала, так что вместе они пошли прогуляться по саду, а затем присели в тени старой сливы.

— Сегодня мы с Алом были в «Теско», — начал Гарри, и Гермиона ободряюще кивнула. — В кофейном ряду я встретил Снейпа.

Гермиона не издала ни вздоха, не бросила осуждающего взгляда. Гарри работал заместителем главного аврора, она — старшим невыразимцем. Они были профессионалами, равными во всём, и Гарри отметил, как в Гермионе просыпается исследователь.

— У тебя есть воспоминания?

Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой и призвал думосбор, тот вылетел из дома и степенно поплыл по саду к ним.

— Мерлин! Они снова говорят о делах! — воскликнула Роуз и из-за своего невнимания получила плюй-камнем в лицо.

— Мы могли бы закрутить безумный страстный роман прямо под их носом, — заметила Гермиона, — но только попробуй вести себя скрытно, и они тотчас заинтересуются.

Гарри кивнул.

— Не сбрасывай Ала со счетов.

Гермиона чуть приподняла брови и медленно кивнула.

— Твоя правда. Этот ребёнок всё замечает. Исключение из правил. Интересно, в кого он такой уродился?

— В слизеринца во мне. Очевидно, он во мне есть, и более значим, чем доставшаяся вместе со шрамом часть души Волдеморта.

Гарри прижал кончик волшебной палочки к виску и сосредоточился на воспоминаниях, чтобы выбрать нужное и отправить кружащейся лентой вниз, к сияющей серебром поверхности думосбора.

— Заметь, как он отреагировал, когда услышал мой голос, и потом, когда я прошептал его имя.

Гермиона погрузила голову в чашу, а Гарри принялся ждать. Когда она выпрямилась, её карие глаза были широко распахнуты, а щёки порозовели.

— Мой бог!

— Ты согласна со мной?

— Он определённо выглядит, как мог бы выглядеть Снейп после всех этих лет. Я согласна: когда он услышал твой голос, ему пришлось взять себя в руки, а затем он старался держаться к тебе спиной. Обычный маггл не стал бы беспокоиться из-за того, что ты увидел бы его лицо и, скорее всего, оглянулся бы, подумав, что ты к нему обращаешься. Разумеется, Гарри, нет гарантий, что это — Снейп. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

— Да, Гермиона!

— Я знаю, что ты не дурак, — она легко коснулась его рукава, — и я знаю, насколько для тебя это важно. И для меня. Там, в Визжащей Хижине, у меня одной были средства, чтобы спасти его, но я оставила его истекать кровью.

— Ты поможешь мне найти его?

— Разумеется, да.

— Надо всё сделать тихо.

Гермиона посмотрела на него, и лицо Гарри опалил жар.

— Если это Снейп, — продолжил он, — то я мог бы попросить его сварить зелье для Джинни... Но я не хочу, чтобы она надеялась зря.

— О Гарри, — выдохнула она, и её глаза наполнились слезами. 

Гарри же почувствовал себя настоящим мерзавцем, поскольку мысль попросить Снейпа сварить зелье осенила его только сейчас.

* * *

— Допустим, он ведёт жизнь маггла. Тогда логично предположить, что он ходит в местный супермаркет. — Гермиона сидела, соединив попарно кончики пальцев обеих рук и уставившись в никуда. — Я начну искать в радиусе двадцати миль от Коттлсфорда.

Гарри обосновался в кресле, стоящем напротив стола Гермионы, и с радостью предоставил ей возможность ломать голову над загадкой.

— Если я напугал его, то он мог сняться с места.

— Это не так просто, если он на самом деле живёт как маггл: работает, имеет дом, а возможно, и семью. Найти его будет куда сложней, если он, ведя маггловскую жизнь, не отказался от простого волшебства — аппарации, к примеру.

— Я уверен, что Снейп точно знает, какую магию может использовать без опасений обратить на себя внимание министерства. 

— М-м-м, я думаю, он не отказался бы от магии полностью. Для этого он слишком искусный маг. Интересно, удастся ли нам отследить его через волшебную палочку.

— У него почти наверняка другая, скорее всего, не из Англии. Он не стал бы связываться с чёрным рынком, если бы хотел исчезнуть без следа.

— Но почему он не уехал куда-нибудь, где никто не смог бы догадаться, кем он был прежде?

— Он англичанин, — взвешенно сказал Гарри. — На его месте я бы тоже не захотел уезжать отсюда. Поначалу я мог бы отправиться в путешествие, добыл бы себе новую палочку, опробовал бы её в тех местах, где колдовать безопасно, — но затем я бы вернулся домой. Он был готов умереть ради безопасности Британии, он будет жить именно здесь.

От сочувствия в её глазах ему хотелось поёжиться.

— Посмотрю, можно ли найти какие-то его следы в интернете. Сомневаюсь, что он выбрал бы себе легко узнаваемый псевдоним, но попробовать поискать стоит.

— С чего ему думать, что мы станем там смотреть?

— Ты прав. Я начну поиск с Северуса Снейпа и Тобиаса Принца и производных, как Северин, Снайп или Тоби, — с всё более деловым и уверенным видом продолжила она. — Как только будут результаты, то дам тебе знать... Итак, я всё ещё пытаюсь решить вопрос с теми огнями в небе над Мендипом. Ты можешь узнать для меня, не устраивал ли кто-то незаконные полёты близ Чеддера? Не собираюсь ввязываться в расследование, пока мы не исключим очевидные причины, вроде ковров-самолётов или придурков, решивших поиграть в квиддич с фонарями на шлемах... Привет, Йен, ты получил отчёт из Визенгамота?

— Да, мадам Уизли.

Молодой секретарь с шумом сгрузил целую кучу свитков на стол Гермионы, узнал Гарри, покраснел и пробормотал:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — и тотчас поспешил убраться за дверь.

На пути в свой кабинет Гарри пытался не обращать особого внимания на трепет воспрянувшей, но крохотной пока надежды, которая одним своим появлением значительно облегчила тяжесть в его груди.

* * *

— Это может тебя заинтересовать, — сказала Гермиона, кладя поверх записей Гарри два скрученных свитка. — Здесь аналитика по итогам расследования в Мендипе: я считаю, что там завелась химера. Вам потребуется помощь стирателей памяти.

— Занятно, — протянул Рон, закидывая ноги на стол. — Чарли наверняка захочет поучаствовать, если это и правда химера. И откуда только она там взялась?

— Похоже, магглы исследовали пещеры, вероятно, побеспокоили её, — ответила Гермиона. — Ты собираешься сообщить Чарли? Тогда я не стану докладывать о результатах прямо сейчас, дам ему время приехать сюда. 

— Хорошо. — Рон опустил ноги на пол. — У нас сегодня будет ужин, или мне снова купить рыбу и жареную картошку?

— Рон Уизли, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не размером с дракона.

— Хорошего человека должно быть много, — выкрутился тот.

— Вот и ладно. Я хотела бы камбалу.

— И гороховое пюре?

— Фу.

— Это же твоя любимая маггловская кухня. Мне нравится, пусть и выглядит, как троллиные сопли. 

Гермиона демонстративно закатила глаза и вышла, повернув к департаменту Тайн. Гарри просмотрел оба свитка и перебросил Рону тот, в котором говорилось о химере. Рон развернул свой и принялся диктовать прыткопишущему перу письмо для Чарли. Оставшийся Гарри спрятал в папку. Его ладони вспотели, горячая дрожь опустилась вниз и скрутилась внизу живота.

Он достал свиток, когда Рон ушёл на обед, а остальная часть их команды разъехалась по делам. Гермиона составила список имён, узким аккуратным почерком отметив рядом с каждым пунктом то, что посчитала необходимым.  
 __  
Я исключила из выборки всех, кто моложе или старше его больше чем на десять лет, а также всех, кто женился, завёл детей или сделал что-то значимое в маггловском мире в хогвартский период его жизни. Разумеется, он мог назвать себя Джеком Брауном — и тогда нам его не найти. Но нужно же с чего-то начинать.  
  
Гарри бегло просмотрел располагающийся ниже список имён. В нём было немало Снейпов и Снайпов, Принцев и Королей, но ни одного Северуса. Были Стэфенсы и Стивенсы, а ещё Сефтон Принц, Северин ап Рис и Стефан Принц. Также здесь было два Тоби Принца, Тобиас Снайп и Эйлис С. Принц.

Когда Гарри задержался взглядом на последнем имени, рядом с ним появилось примечание Гермионы: «Я думала об этом; если он так ненавидел отца, то мог воспользоваться мужским вариантом имени матери».

— Интересно, она — единственная в мире, кто ставит точку с запятой, когда пишет заметки на полях? — вслух спросил Гарри и вдруг понял, что эту привычку Гермиона приобрела у человека, который исписывал её домашние работы красными чернилами, излагая возражения, включающие в себя подпункты и примечания. 

Гарри ухмыльнулся во весь рот, закрыл глаза и ткнул пальцем в список.

— Ну держись, Северус Снейп, я иду тебя искать.

* * *

Гарри знал, как использовать время с толком. Наугад разбив список, он — где и когда только возможно — старался проверить намеченные цели, одновременно выполняя одну из своих обычных обязанностей. Он исключил из списка электрика Сефтона Принца, отправившись на задержание подозреваемого, а владельца фермы, разводящей овец, Северина ап Риса — когда возвращался после беседы с жертвой зловредного проклятья. Временами, надев мантию-невидимку, он аппарировал по одному из адресов списка Гермионы и возвращался домой не позже чем через десять минут.

Он ещё не закончил проверку того, что они с Гермионой называли списком А, как получил от неё следующую записку. Он как раз находился в мужском туалете, когда аккуратно свёрнутый бумажный самолётик бледно-зелёного цвета — цвета корреспонденции из Отдела Тайн — принялся тыкаться ему в голову. Гарри вымыл руки, наложил сушащие чары и развернул листок.  
 __  
Гарри, я нашла старый дом Снейпа — номер пятьдесят по Спиннерс-энд в Лидсе. Он был продан спустя шесть месяцев после предполагаемой смерти Снейпа через маггловского агента по недвижимости молодой семье с ребёнком. Продавал ближайший родственник — Майкл Роджерс, сын младшей сестры матери Снейпа. Как бы там ни было, я не смогла найти никаких упоминаний о нём или сестре Эйлин Принц ни в маггловском, ни в магическом мире. Подозреваю, что это Снейп выступил под именем Майкла Роджерса. Он использовал это имя (заметь, совершенно не похожее), но, скорее всего, сменил его, как только у него появились деньги. Из дома было всё вынесено, прежде чем новые владельцы в него въехали. Район перестраивался, и все соседи — из вновь переехавших. Жаль, что это ещё один тупиковый путь, зато он подтверждает наши догадки.  
С любовью, Г.  
  
Гарри уничтожил записку _Incendio_ и достал из кармана многократно согнутый список А. Десять имён проверено, восемь осталось, включая Стефана Принца, который, как выяснилось, уехал по делам за границу, и — наконец — Эйлис С. Принц. По поводу Эйлиса у Гарри было предчувствие. Он считал, что Гермиона права: родовое имя матери-волшебницы Снейп скорей бы пожелал сохранить, чем имя отца. Гарри выжидал подходящего момента, прежде чем потянуть за эту нить.

* * *

Пакет доставили два больших филина. Они приземлились Гарри на стол, потребовали свою плату и вылетели через специальный путь для сов. 

Рон оторвал взгляд от бумаг.

— Что это?

— Зелья, — ответил Гарри, взглянув на штамп отправителя. — Для Джинни. Питательные добавки и всё такое.

— А почему они принесли их сюда, а не сразу домой?

— Я не хотел, чтобы они побеспокоили её в плохой день, и не хотел, чтобы в хороший она была вынуждена остаться дома и ждать доставку, вместо того чтобы пойти к матери или подругам.

Рон кивнул и вернулся к составлению рапорта, нахмурившись и прикусив кончик пера, словно это могло ему помочь. Гарри сунул в карман крошечный пузырёк с зельем золотистого цвета, а остальные положил в портфель для бумаг, чтобы вечером забрать домой.

Случай представился в следующую субботу. Последние выходные перед отправлением в Хогвартс Джеймс и Ал должны были провести под присмотром Джорджа, Анжелины, Рона и Гермионы, которые собирались взять их вместе со своими детьми за покупками перед школой. Лили, никогда не упускающая шанс потратить немного денег, тоже присоединилась к походу на Диагон-аллею. Джинни чувствовала себя слишком слабой и усталой и желала одного — лёжа послушать трансляцию квиддичного матча по колдорадио, так что Гарри на всякий случай несколько раз повторил про необходимость кое-что сделать по работе. Джинни кивнула, одарив его взглядом, подсказавшим, что она видит насквозь все его оправдания, но не собирается выращивать из мухи слона.

Он аппарировал в Шотсбери Сент-Квентин — небольшой городок, славный своей ярмаркой, близ Сомерсета. Позднее лето слегка позолотило кроны деревьев, и солнечный свет сиял на них, как и на стенах зданий, покрытых котсвудским известняком. В голосах окружающих людей Гарри услышал длинные тягучие гласные, свойственные жителям западной части страны. Не настолько красивый, чтобы стать частью больших туристических маршрутов, город был богат на мясные и хлебные лавки, имел свои «Сайнсбери» и «Асда», банки и нотариальные конторы. В городе была и библиотека — подарок мецената ещё викторианских времён, с претенциозными колоннами и постаментами, а также статуей важно выглядящей дамы, завёрнутой в тогу и держащей открытую книгу и факел.

Гарри достал из кармана флакон с _Felix Felicis_ , открыл его и отпил немного. Жидкость по вкусу походила на концентрированный солнечный свет. Гарри закупорил бутылочку и потянул на себя дверь.

Светлое и просторное помещение имело мало сходства с хогвартской библиотекой. Подростки вертелись возле общественных компьютеров, дети бегали взад-вперёд, размахивая игрушками и книжками с картинками. Несколько пожилых людей читали газеты и журналы, а измученная женщина тщетно старалась усадить орущего младенца в коляску, одновременно приказывая двум детишкам постарше выбрать уже наконец видеоигру. Гарри невольно представил мадам Пинс, пытающуюся навести порядок в этом хаосе.

Две женщины записывали выданные книги, диски и видео, а стоящий у стола молодой парень вертел в руках штамп. Полный и светловолосый, он выглядел изрядно скучающим, как если бы пришёл на работу только потому, что не нашёл себе лучшего применения. Гарри думал спросить у него, работает ли Эйлис Принц, но затем ему захотелось пройти рядом со столом для выдачи книг.

— Где Сев? — спросила одна из библиотекарей, подняв взгляд на скопившуюся очередь.

Гарри тотчас стало нехорошо.

— Книги расставляет, — ответила её коллега. — Ты же знаешь Себа, он терпеть не может беспорядка.

Ох. Она сказала «Себ». «Сев» от первой женщины ему, видно, послышалось. И всё же он знал, что должен любой ценой отыскать Себа. 

Гарри бесшумно пересёк ряд высоких книжных полок. 

Мужчина стоял спиной к нему. Среднего роста и стройного телосложения, с по-мужски широкими плечами, чёрными волосами, одетый в простой тёмно-серый свитер и брюки, он был ничем не примечателен для любого, кто никогда прежде не встречал Снейпа. Он медленно катил библиотечную тележку между рядами, расставляя книги по полкам.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Гарри, а его сердце загрохотало, словно барабан. 

Мужчина поднял голову, но не повернулся. От него резко повеяло напряжением и враждебностью, так что волоски на шее Гарри поднялись.

— Где я могу найти книги по колдовству? — продолжил Гарри.

Он решил, какой вопрос задаст, ещё до того как переступил порог библиотеки. Не-Снейпа такой интерес даже не смутит, он просто посоветует почитать о викканстве или друидах, или преследовании ведьм в шестнадцатом столетии.

Библиотекарь медленно повернулся, как если бы невидимая мантия окутывала его ноги. Он скрестил руки на груди. Тьма и свет вспышкой озарили всю его фигуру, а в следующий миг Гарри уставился прямо в холодные чёрные глаза Северуса Снейпа. 

— Уверен, что вы сможете отыскать «колдовство» где-то между «смертельная опасность и проклятие души» и «обвинение соседки в ведовстве», — его голос почти не изменился, только стал глуше, обратившись в бархат вместо шёлка. 

— А как насчет «примирения», «отпущения грехов» и «получения заслуженных наград»?

 _Felix_ подтолкнул Гарри опустить взгляд: из-под манжеты рукава Снейпа виднелся тёмный кончик волшебной палочки. Он позволил собственной скользнуть из кобуры на запястье — причём так, чтобы Снейп заметил.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Наложите на меня _Obliviate_ — и через день или два Гермиона повиснет у вас на хвосте.

Угрюмое выражение лица совершенно не изменилось.

— Ну разумеется. Как бы вы нашли меня без направляющего мозга вашей команды.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Каждый имеет свои сильные и слабые стороны, секрет в том, чтобы признать их и научиться использовать.

— Вам бы стоило ещё поучиться, мистер Поттер. — Снейп задрал нос и ухмыльнулся. Он был великолепен. 

Гарри страшно хотелось обнять его, но у _Felix_ оказалась идея получше.

— Могу я пригласить вас на обед?

Заинтересованность вспыхнула в чёрных глазах и мгновенно исчезла. А была ли она? Может, показалось? Ведь даже Снейп имел право потерять самообладание в таких обстоятельствах.

— Полагаете, нам есть о чём поговорить?

— О том, что случилось в волшебном мире, после того как вы оставили его, — начал перечислять Гарри, загибая пальцы. — Об ордене Мерлина первой степени, которым Северуса Снейпа наградили посмертно. О том, предел ли ваших мечтаний — провести остаток своих дней, работая в маггловской библиотеке. О том, могу ли я вам помочь — независимо от вашего желания или нежелания. Хотите ли вы, чтобы мы оставили вас в покое: и тогда я наложу _Obliviate_ на Гермиону, а затем позволю вам лишить памяти и меня. Сам факт, что вы всё ещё держите в руках палочку, — немаловажен, вы так не считаете?

— Обед, — сказал Снейп. — Через полтора часа встретимся в баре гостиницы «Белая кляча».

— Замечательно, — выдохнул Гарри. _Felix_ подсказал ему при отступлении не поворачиваться к Снейпу спиной — вдруг тот передумает насчёт _Obliviate_. Блеск чёрных глаз намекал, что зелье удачи вполне могло оказаться правым.

________________  
 _Прим. пер.: Сайнсбери – Sainsbury, сеть британских супермаркетов._  
 _Прим. пер.: Асда – сеть универсальных магазинов в Британии._

* * *

Гарри потягивал пиво и пытался не показывать, что разрывается между поглядыванием на часы и на дверь. Он был почти уверен, что Снейп сдержит слово, потому отказался от мысли сделать ещё пару глотков зелья удачи — может, в будущем оно ему пригодится по действительно важному поводу.

Точно в половину первого в бар вошла группа байкеров — все в коже, — и вслед за ними внутрь проскользнул Снейп. Гарри заметил его появление только потому, что высматривал именно его. Снейп подошёл к бару и задержался там в очереди, желая заказать выпивку, и Гарри встал, чтобы присоединиться к нему.

— Я обещал за всё заплатить, — сказал он, и Снейп искоса бросил на него хитрый взгляд.

— В таком случае я буду пинту лучшего горького пива, паштет из копчёной форели от шеф-повара и стейк с кровью.

Гарри заказал суп дня, бараньи рёбрышки и полпинты светлого пива для себя и, забрав напитки, пошёл к столику, который занял Снейп.

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь сбежать, не заплатив; владелец — мой друг.

— Я уже заплатил карточкой, — ответил Гарри.

— Приходится часто якшаться с магглами, Поттер?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну да. А в чём дело? Мой кузен, его жена и дети — магглы. 

— Запугивающий тебя жирдяй, которого я видел в воспоминаниях?

— Да, за исключением того, что он открыл в себе отличные способности к компьютерам, нашёл прекрасную работу, похудел, вырос, женился на хорошей девушке и стал приличным типом. Иногда это случается, вы же знаете. Люди могут начать плохо, но стать хорошими.

Снейп негромко фыркнул, и выражение его глаз смягчилось.

— Хватит уже, Поттер. От тебя мне проповеди не нужны.

— Как мне называть вас? Я слышал, как женщина в библиотеке называла вас Себом, или, может, мне обращаться к вам по имени — Эйлис?

— Эйлиус Себастьян Принц, известный как Себастьян или Себ. Ты можешь называть меня мистером Принцем.

Гарри вытянул ноги.

— Конечно. Тогда вы можете называть меня мистером Поттером. Я буду просто счастлив.

Снейп разочарованно зацокал языком.

— Погоди-ка, а где же печально знаменитый взрывной темперамент Поттера? Сейчас ты уже должен орать или хватать меня за грудки.

— Взросление — удивительная вещь, — ответил Гарри, — мало того, что внезапно обретаешь умение держать себя в руках, так ещё и вдруг выясняется, что люди, которых раньше считал злобными засранцами, оказываются теми ещё шутниками. Не то чтобы я стал считать Люциуса Малфоя обаяшкой, между нами говоря.

— Как там наш дорогой Люциус? — спросил Снейп столь скучающим тоном, что Гарри пришлось сдержать смех.

— Прекрасно. Он всё ещё наказывает своим вниманием Хогвартс и потрясает политическим весом перед министерством. С Нарциссой тоже всё хорошо, она помирилась с Андромедой, а Драко женился, у него сын, Скорпиус.

— На ком он женился?

— На младшей Гринграсс.

— На Астории. Думаю, она подходит ему. — Снейп провёл вверх и вниз по граням стеклянного бокала, вглядываясь в золотисто-коричневую пенную глубину. — Минерва всё ещё управляет Хогвартсом?

— Да, хотя она очень надеется поскорее уйти на покой. Невилл Лонгботтом преподаёт, если вам это интересно. 

— Гербологию?

— Зелья, — ответил Гарри, но Снейп даже не поднял взгляда от пива. — Да, Гербологию, разумеется. Он и правда отлично разбирается в своём деле. Он заменил на посту Помону Спраут. Филиус Флитвик ушёл на покой с ней одновременно. Мадам Хуч всё ещё преподаёт, так же как Хагрид и как профессор Вектор. Аврора Синистра стала главой Слизерина.

Снейп кивнул.

— Да, она взяла на себя этот труд, когда я... ушёл.

— Вы скучаете?

Снейп медленно поднял голову, одна его бровь была вздёрнута. Гарри пожал плечами:

— По Хогвартсу, я имел в виду, не по преподаванию. Он был вашим домом так долго.

— Не больше, чем скучаю по тому, чтобы быть частью волшебного мира.

Гарри не нуждался в _Felix Felicis_ , чтобы понять, что означает этот тусклый, начисто лишённый эмоций тон. Это же был Северус Снейп — один из сильнейших ныне живущих волшебников, чьи способности к окклюменции стали легендой. В том, чтобы скрыть что-то, он был очень хорош. 

— Хотите вернуться?

— Это зависит, — осторожно сказал Снейп, — от того, что вы хотите мне предложить. Здесь у меня есть дом, работа, друзья, уважение и безопасность. Вы же не ждёте, что я брошу это всё по одной вашей прихоти?

— Я предлагаю вам выбор, — ответил Гарри. — У вас ещё есть время, чтобы занять своё место в волшебном мире.

— Гарри Поттер, говорящий от имени всего мира. Бог мой, как же разжирело ваше эго, мистер Поттер.

Будучи аврором, Гарри научился ценить безмолвие: потому он потягивал пиво и ждал. Ему приходилось работать с людьми, которые нападали, когда чувствовали себя выбитыми из колеи. Большая часть из них были не преступниками, а всего лишь чрезмерно юными или неуверенными в себе. Так что Гарри с лёгкостью читал привычные защиты Снейпа.

Две официантки подошли к их столику, разложили столовые приборы и подали по первому из заказанных блюд. Гарри поблагодарил их и вдохнул пряный аромат своего тыквенного супа-пюре.

— Суп из жареного пастернака у них тоже очень хорош, — сообщил Снейп и, уложив салфетку, взял треугольный тост. — Откуда мне знать, что я не отправлюсь прямиком в Азкабан, стоит мне одной ногой ступить на Диагон-аллею?

— Я могу устроить личную встречу между вами и Кингсли, там вы сможете всё обсудить. Вы должны знать, что полностью реабилитированы.

— Только потому, что благополучно скончался. Также я не собираюсь возвращаться, чтобы влачить нищенское существование в Лютном переулке. 

— Конечно нет! Чем бы вы хотели заниматься? Варить зелья? Вести исследования?

— Смотрю, у вас, Поттер, весьма ограниченные представления о моих способностях.

— Это правда. Никогда не ожидал найти вас работающим в библиотеке, полной вопящих детей.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Похоже, у меня организаторские способности и талант к общению с бюрократами всех мастей. Управление маленькой библиотекой местного значения — уж можете мне поверить, детские игрушки по сравнению с управлением Хогвартсом.

— Так вы хотите остаться здесь?

— Неверный вопрос, — сказал Снейп, намазывая паштет на тост и пробуя кусочек. Прожевав, он объяснил: — В своей бесконечной мудрости местный муниципалитет, желая сэкономить, собирается в течение ближайших шести месяцев закрыть библиотеку. Я уже начал подыскивать другую работу.

Опустив руку в карман, Гарри сжал в ладони флакон с золотистым зельем.

— Чего бы вы ни захотели, — сказал он негромко, — я приложу все усилия, чтобы вам досталась та работа, которая сделает вас счастливым. 

— С какой стати, Поттер?

— Я вам должен, мы все вам должны. 

— А если я скажу, что соглашусь занять только свой предыдущий пост?

— Мне всегда казалось, вы терпеть не можете преподавать.

Снейп оскалил неровные зубы в весьма неприятной ухмылке.

— Моя последняя работа, Поттер. Что если я хочу вернуться в Хогвартс директором?

— Я сделаю всё для этого.

Снейп вскинул голову. 

— Вам от меня что-то нужно. Никогда не поверю, что кто-то, даже Золотой Мальчик, сможет отдать мне пост директора Хогвартса без того, чтобы дёргать за верёвочки, раздавать обещания и унижаться. Я знаю волшебный мир и сильно сомневаюсь, что он настолько изменился с тех пор, как я был его частью. 

— Зелье, — ответил Гарри. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы сварили зелье.

Снейп откинулся на спинку стула с выражением удовлетворения на худом лице.

— Это должно быть нечто особенное, раз с ним не справились ни твоя всезнайка-подружка, ни легион поклонников. Что за зелье?

Гарри достал бумажник, а из него — пергамент размером с почтовую марку и положил его на колено. Он огляделся кругом и, убедившись, что никто на него не смотрит, невербальным заклинанием увеличил бумагу и передал её Снейпу уже поверх стола.

Снейп принялся бегло просматривать убористый текст, и к концу страницы его брови сошлись у переносицы.

— Кто-то пытался его приготовить?

— Да. Никому не удалось, включая Горация Слагхорна.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул.

— Из всех я бы поставил на Горация: он хорошо знает второй свод правил приготовления зелий Галена, отсылки к которому пару раз встречаются в тексте... Ну хорошо, Поттер. В обмен на зелье я желаю получить пост директора Хогвартса, увеличение оклада, а также Орден Мерлина первой степени из рук министра.

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Снейп скривился.

— Поттер, предполагается, что мы с вами заключаем сделку. — Он раздражённо помахал пергаментом. — Для кого это? Разумеется, не для вас. Для Уизли?

— Для моей жены.

Снейп помолчал минуту, а затем спокойно сказал:

— Я не могу обещать, что у меня непременно получится, но скажу, что попытаюсь. Если вы хотите, чтобы я приступил немедленно, то вам придётся предоставить мне место для работы. Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Хогвартс или появляться на публике, пока не получу гарантий, что останусь на свободе.

— Разумеется, — ответил Гарри.

* * *

Гарри перевёл взгляд с Гермионы на Рона.

— Я хочу поделиться с вами одной тайной, — сказал он, — но чтобы всё осталось только между нами.

Рона его слова озадачили, а Гермиона ахнула.

— Гарри, так ты?..

— Да, я нашёл его. — Он повернулся к Рону и уточнил: — Нашёл Снейпа.

— Он жив? — Рон уставился на Гарри, затем посмотрел на пожавшую плечами Гермиону: — Ты знала и ничего мне не сказала?

— Она не знала, мы лишь подозревали. Я только-только получил доказательства и потому именно сейчас говорю об этом тебе, Рон. Я пообещал, что сохраню тайну до того, как встречусь с Кингсли и получу заверения, что никто не собирается арестовывать Снейпа за военные дела. И я особенно не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё из Уизли об этом узнал.

— Даже Джинни?

— Особенно Джинни. Пока нет.

Рон выглядел полностью ошеломлённым, но вдруг его лицо просветлело, а голубые глаза сверкнули.

— Думаешь, он согласится сварить зелье? Проклятье, Гарри! Что ты ему за это пообещал?

— Пост директора Хогвартса.

Воцарившуюся тишину прервал тихий голос.

— О, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона и покачала головой.

— Знаю. Я никогда не просил ничего незаслуженного. Я добился всего только упорным трудом; вы тоже никогда не пытались воспользовался тем, что я — Избранный. Как и моя жена, как и дети. 

— В какое дьявольски сложное положение ты попал, — сказал Рон горько, — потерять себя, чтобы сохранить любовь всей твоей жизни. Мне так жаль, дружище. 

Гермиона ничего не сказала, но посмотрела на Гарри таким долгим и задумчивым взглядом, что он не мог не задуматься над вопросом: а понимает ли он сам, ради кого всё это делает? Ради Джинни, Снейпа или себя самого?

* * *

Снейп с угрюмым видом разглядывал лабораторию, оборудованную в подвале дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, то Гарри решил бы, что устроено здесь всё не так, как нужно; но он имел дело со Снейпом — человеком, способным злиться даже из-за того, что ему не к чему придраться. Гарри попросил Гермиону, чтобы она прочитала рецепт зелья и составила список всего, что может понадобиться из оборудования и ингредиентов, а затем дважды прошёлся по нему уже со Слагхорном, который всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не смог сварить капризное зелье.

— Боюсь, вы вряд ли найдёте кого-то, кто смог бы сварить его, — с печалью в голосе сказал тогда старик.

— Никогда не угадаешь наперёд, сэр. Вы точно не знаете никого, кто справился бы? Профессору Снейпу удалось бы, как вы считаете?

Щёки Слагхорна слаженно двигались, пока он медленно потягивал медовый напиток.

— На самом деле я не уверен. Помнится, у Северуса была лёгкая рука в варке сложных зелий. Лёгкая рука. У него был инстинкт — даже сильнее твоего, мой мальчик, а это о многом говорит. Северус — мой лучший ученик. Такая жалость. Такая утрата.

Гарри поблагодарил его и забрал список Гермионы с заметками, сделанными слегка дрожащей рукой Слагхорна... 

Закончив разглядывать набор оловянных котлов, Снейп перевернул меньший из них вверх дном, а затем шагнул вплотную к Гарри.

— Где вы их взяли?

— В Хогвартсе.

— Вы украли их? Я полагал, что вы охраняете закон, Поттер, а не нарушаете его.

— Едва ли я что-то нарушил, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Я всего лишь возвратил собственность прежнему владельцу.

— В результате весь Хогвартс знает.

— Только Минерва. И я взял с неё слово, что она никому ничего не скажет, прежде чем вы решите всё с Кингсли. Она плакала навзрыд.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Сентиментальная дурочка. Гриффиндор, одним словом, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь и пряча лицо.

— Да, мы такие, — ответил Гарри. — Вам что-нибудь ещё будет нужно?

— Какой-нибудь бутерброд и чашка чая не помешали бы, — сказал Снейп, поднимая банку с чьими-то внутренностями и внимательно разглядывая их на свет.

— Димпл, — произнёс Гарри.

Снейп вздёрнул бровь; маленький домовой эльф появился в центре комнаты. 

— Жду ваших приказаний, — сообщила она важно и скрестила руки на груди. Димпл была одета в удобную униформу с эмблемой на переднике, серёжка блестела в одном ухе, похожем на ухо летучей мыши.

— Это Димпл, она из Ассоциации свободных домовых эльфов. Я пригласил именно её, так как прежде она работала в аптеке.

— Так и есть, — согласилась та.

— Всё, что происходит здесь — абсолютно конфиденциально, включая само присутствие профессора Снейпа.

Димпл закатила глаза.

— Будем варить многосущное, что ли? Вы не поверите, какая ерунда подпадает под пункт о сохранении тайны клиента. Ну ладно, вы босс; только не ждите, что я позволю втянуть себя во что-то извращённое. Сотрудничество магов и эльфов не простирается так далеко.

— Можешь начать с приготовления чая, — проворчал Снейп.

— Для чего тогда было просить эльфа-аптекаря? — забормотала Димпл, семеня в угол комнаты и хватаясь за чайник.

— Потом ты нарежешь четыре унции кожи медноголовой змеи кусочками ровно по одной восьмой дюйма в толщину и полдюйма в длину, затем — очистишь и измельчишь шесть сушёных фиг кубиками по четверти дюйма длиной. И всё это — без волшебства.

— Похоже на _Memoriam Perpetuum_ , — поделилась догадкой Димпл.

— Эльф, — сказал Снейп тем мягким, вкрадчивым голосом, который всегда предвещал жутчайшие кары на головы тех, к кому был обращён, — если ты не придержишь свой излишне болтливый язык, то сможешь на собственной шкуре узнать, что мне пригодятся эльфийские внутренности для следующего зелья.

— О-о-о! — взвизгнула Димпл. — Как мне это нравится! Я подозревала, что с тобой будет весело!

— Извините, что я вас прерываю, — сказал Гарри, — но зачем вам пробуждающее память зелье? 

Какой-то миг ему казалось, что Снейп чем-нибудь в него швырнёт. 

— Да затем, что уже двадцать лет как я не варил ничего сложнее Сна без сновидений. Убирайтесь, Поттер, прежде чем я не передумал ввязываться в эту авантюру.

И Гарри оставил Снейпа и Димпл наедине.

* * *

— Входите, мистер Поттер.

Гарри шагнул в гостиную Малфой-мэнора, сдержав невольное желание поёжиться от елейного тона Люциуса Малфоя. Тот ещё и радушно улыбался — с холодком в серых глазах. 

— Поттер, — сказал Драко, сидящий на диване бок о бок с женой. 

— Драко, — произнёс Гарри в ответ, — миссис Малфой, миссис Малфой, мистер Малфой.

Нарцисса и Астория одновременно кивнули ему: вежливо и как будто с опаской. Выражение лица Драко осталось нечитаемым. 

Опёршийся локтем на каминную полку Люциус до кончиков ногтей выглядел главой семьи.

— Итак, — начал он, — чем обязаны, мистер Поттер? Предполагаю, что вы пришли не по долгу службы: на вас нет аврорской формы, и вы один, без своих... громил, я правильно выражаюсь? Должно быть, это первый ваш визит за минувшие семь лет.

— Восемь, — уточнила Нарцисса, откладывая книгу в сторону и принимая ещё более изящную позу.

— Восемь, Мерлин мой, как летит время.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Гарри. — Я пришёл к вам как один из членов попечительского совета Хогвартса.

— Ах как бежит время, — пробормотал Люциус. — Что особенно хорошо замечает наша дражайшая директриса. Она сообщила мне, что желает удалиться на покой по окончании нынешнего учебного года.

— Рад, что мы с вами понимаем друг друга с полуслова, мистер Малфой.

Вырвавшийся у Драко звук, будь он чуть громче, можно было бы назвать фырканьем. Его отец прищёлкнул языком.

— Для школы и учеников я всегда желал только самого лучшего.

— Как и я, — ответил Гарри. 

До сих пор случаи согласия между ними были невиданной редкостью, и Люциус едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Если вы здесь, чтобы уговорить меня отказаться от поддержки Авроры Синистры, то должен сразу заявить, что иную кандидатуру я даже обсуждать не буду. — Он махнул рукой сыну. — Да, знаю, Драко, но имея дело с гриффиндорцами, лучше говорить без обиняков, и никак иначе.

— Я ценю вашу прямоту, — сказал Гарри. 

Он видел, что выиграет больше, соглашаясь с Люциусом, чем споря с ним. Прежде подобной стратегии в отношении Люциуса Гарри применять не доводилось. Он продолжил:

— Но я должен заранее предупредить вас, что пост директора она не получит. Ей стоит забрать заявление ещё до стадии всех согласований.

Люциус прищурился.

— Правда? Я искренне надеюсь, что нет. Я приложу всевозможные усилия, чтобы представитель Слизерина стал главой Хогвартса, какое бы давление вы ни оказали, мистер Поттер.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Верю на слово. Я нахожусь здесь как друг, мистер Малфой. Я пришёл рассказать вам, что, как только другой кандидат подаст заявление и это станет общеизвестно, профессор Синистра сама снимет свою кандидатуру.

— Это вряд ли, — негромко ответил Люциус, поглаживая наконечник прислонённой к камину трости. — Не сомневаюсь, что ваш кандидат-гриффиндорец получит серьёзную поддержку — да и как иначе, с союзником-Избранным? — но Аврора, как заместитель директора, по крайней мере, имеет право выставить свою кандидатуру.

— Кандидат не из Гриффиндора.

— Компромисс? — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Из Равенкло, надеюсь? Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что мы будем морочить себе голову с хаффлпаффцем — любителем эльфов.

— Когда профессор Дамблдор стал директором, он назначил Минерву своим заместителем, несмотря на то, что они оба были гриффиндорцами. Он принял несправедливое решение. Директор и его заместитель должны представлять разные факультеты, и я собираюсь протолкнуть внесение изменений в правила, чтобы гарантировать недопущение подобного в будущем, — сказал Гарри. — Мой кандидат — слизеринец, и я хотел бы, чтобы вы отдали свои голоса за него.

Люциус справился с собой через мгновение, Драко потребовалось больше времени. Нарцисса всего лишь приподняла бровь идеальной формы.

— В это весьма сложно поверить, — сказал Люциус. — Кто он, во имя Мерлина?

— Никто из профессоров-слизеринцев не имеет ни опыта, ни желания занять подобный пост, — заявила Нарцисса, а Драко сказал:

— Ну давай, Поттер, поведай нам, кто твой карманный слизеринец, чтобы мы смогли принять решение. Хотя я всё равно сомневаюсь, что мы договоримся.

— Сейчас он работает в маггловской библиотеке, — ответил Гарри уклончиво.

Астория хмыкнула. Когда все повернулись к ней, она покачала головой, так что её длинные светлые волосы заскользили по плечам.

— Извините, — сказала она голосом, в котором не было ни капли сожаления, — но я не знаю вас, мистер Поттер.

— Прошу прощения?

— Мы едва знакомы, учились в разное время и встречались лишь на общественных мероприятиях, — пояснила она.

Все Малфои уставились на неё так, словно привыкли к странной манере говорить и искренне интересовались её умозаключениями.

— Так и есть, — ответил Гарри вежливо.

Она откинулась на спинку дивана и сложила руки на коленях, выглядя весьма довольной собой.

— Вы никогда не поступали, как от вас ожидали, и делаете это снова, но уже с нашей помощью. Так ведь?

— Боюсь, что так, — согласился он. — Луна Лавгуд, случайно, не ваша родственница?

— Наши матери — двоюродные сёстры, — ответила она. — А вы, мистер Поттер, весьма похожи на слизеринца. Я точно не знаю, какого именно книззла вы собираетесь вытащить из шляпы, но у вас взгляд победителя. Прошу вас, вперёд!

— Вам понравится, — сказал Гарри.

Её широко распахнутые голубые глаза казались такими бесхитростными, что Гарри стало любопытно: когда Малфои смогли разглядеть скрывающийся за ними острый ум?

— В маггловской библиотеке? — полушёпотом повторила она и переменилась в лице: — Полукровка? Надеюсь, мистер Поттер, вы это серьёзно, а не решили жестоко всех разыграть. 

Гарри покачал головой.

— У меня есть совесть, миссис Малфой. Могу я воспользоваться вашим камином и пригласить его сюда?

Она восторженно взвизгнула и обеими ладонями зажала рот, чем навлекла на себя раздражённые взгляды всей семьи: умеренное недовольство родителей, и с оттенком нежности — Драко.

Люциус вытащил волшебную палочку из трости, направил её на камин и выполнил серию сложных петель, в которых знающий человек мог распознать снимающие защиту заклинания. Затем он указал на красивое блюдо из китайского фарфора, наполненное летучим порошком.

— Площадь Гриммо, дом двенадцать, — произнёс Гарри, бросив в камин горсть порошка, и, глубоко вздохнув, сунул голову в волшебное пламя: — Прошу вас присоединиться ко мне в Малфой-мэноре.

Отдвинувшись подальше и смахнув пепел с волос, Гарри встал. Скрыть довольную ухмылку не получалось.

— Наш кандидат на пост директора Хогвартса, — произнёс он торжественно.

Языки пламени взметнулись вверх и позеленели, в следующий миг их переступил худощавый человек в чёрном.

Нарцисса вскрикнула. Как показалось Гарри — Драко тоже. Астория точно не могла: она вскинула кулак в неподобающем благовоспитанной леди жесте. Люциус попятился назад, а затем, направив палочку на неожиданного гостя, разразился серией опознающих чар; некоторые из них оказались более тёмными, чем Гарри это было по нраву. Снейп продолжал спокойно стоять, позволяя Люциусу убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают и перед ним — старый друг.

— Ты ублюдок! — наконец выдохнул Люциус, и его голос дрожал. — Ты проклятущий ублюдок! Мы оплакивали тебя! 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Снейп негромко. Он покачнулся, когда бросившийся к нему Драко почти сбил его с ног.

Гарри взял горсть летучего порошка и отправился по камину домой. Несмотря на личное отношение к Малфоям, он считал, что Снейп заслужил воссоединения со старыми друзьями без посторонних взглядов.

Последнее, что Гарри видел, когда зелёное пламя охватило его, — это ладони Снейпа на спине Драко и светловолосая голова последнего, уткнувшаяся Снейпу в плечо, а также Люциус, тянущий вперёд руки, чтобы сгрести их обоих в объятия. Эта картина зажгла что-то горячее в груди Гарри, что-то, весьма похожее на обиду.

* * *

Кингсли Шеклболт несколько прибавил в объёмах, и в его бровях проглядывали седые волоски, но он оставался тем же, кто много лет назад впервые занял кресло министра — знающим умным магом с обманчиво медлительным голосом.

— Северус Снейп, — произнёс он задумчиво. — Да, у меня были вопросы. Хижина, сгоревшая до основания, прежде чем мы смогли забрать твоё тело, вызвала подозрения, но у нас тогда было дел невпроворот; и когда выяснилась правда о твоей преданности нашей стороне, я решил, что оставлю тебя в покое — живого или мёртвого. Как тебе удалось? Вот просто из интереса. 

— Фоукс, — одним словом ответил Снейп.

— Дамблдор даже из могилы помогает нам, да и сейчас — тоже. Итак, что я могу для тебя сделать?

— Полное помилование.

Министр кивнул.

— Хорошо, с этим проволочек не будет. Я выдвину предложение уже на следующем заседании Визенгамота.

— И Хогвартс.

Кингсли вздрогнул, выдав своё удивление.

— В самом деле? Я всегда считал, что ты ждёшь не дождёшься, чтобы оттуда сбежать.

— Хогвартсу нужен новый директор, а мне хватает опыта, чтобы достойно справиться с подобной работой.

— Северус, — сказал Кингсли негромко, — ты ведь не увольнялся.

Гарри понял, что всё это время задерживал дыхание, и наконец выдохнул. Черные глаза Снейпа встретились с тёмно-коричневыми Кингсли — и что-то промелькнуло между ними, что-то, вернувшее прежнее равенство.

* * *

Судя по тому, что Гарри увидел в подвале, Димпл и Снейп сработались друг с другом, достигнув поражающей воображение гармонии. Лабораторию освещали одна-единственная лампа и языки красного пламени, разожжённого под рядом котлов. Мистика и готика — вид, словно в фильме ужасов про сумасшедшего учёного.

Когда Снейп закончил помешивать зелье и наклонился над столом прочитать записи, Гарри тихо спросил:

— Как всё идёт?

Снейп посмотрел на него сквозь завесу длинных волос, затем кивком указал в угол комнаты, на картонную коробку.

— Я приготовил полный набор зелий для больничного крыла Хогвартса.

Никогда прежде Гарри не слышал от Снейпа-преподавателя подобного тона. Должно быть, так, по-деловому и без тени издёвки, он общался с теми, кого считал равным себе — другими учителями, к примеру.

— Период восстановления навыков закончен. Завтра утром я начну готовить основу зелья для твоей жены.

— Прекрасная новость, — сказал Гарри. — Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно?

Снейп качнул головой, так что скрывающие его лицо волосы взметнулись.

— Может так случиться, что мне потребуется заменить какие-то ингредиенты в процессе варки; если что — я сообщу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что как только она начнёт принимать зелье, мне нужно будет контролировать её состояние и корректировать дозировку, возможно, если что-то пойдёт не так, варить зелье повторно?

— Да. Я расскажу ей всё, как только вы достигнете этой стадии.

— _Если_ я её достигну.

Гарри всматривался в глубину уставившихся прямо на него чёрных глаз и видел в них какое-то выражение, которое не мог опознать. Возможно, вызов?

— Нет желания воспользоваться _Felix Felicis_?

— Да, оно бы не помешало, если, конечно, ты согласишься, чтобы я потратил месяц на подготовку ингредиентов и варку.

Гарри вытащил небольшой флакончик, который носил в кармане последние недели, и поднял повыше.

— Подарок одного из поклонников, полагаю, — усмехнулся Снейп, но не стал отказываться, когда флакончик лёг на его ладонь.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри размышлял о причинах резкой перемены в настроении Снейпа. Тот вернулся к обычному поведению потому, что ему предложили то, о чём он сам не подумал? Или потому, что мог вынудить себя быть вежливым только короткое время либо сколько-то реплик? А может, причина в том, что Гарри удалось найти того, кто сварил ему _Felix_ — весьма непростое в изготовлении зелье удачи?

«Или Снейпу так не нравилось говорить о Джинни?» — подумал он, и щекочущая волна предвкушения прошла вниз по спине.

С некоторых пор чувства Гарри ужасно запутались. Его упорное и тщательно подавляемое влечение к определённому типу сухощавых темноволосых мужчин соединилось с давним восхищением Принцем-полукровкой — и круг замкнулся: волнующие сны превратились в осознанные мечты наяву. Его любимая жена угасала от болезни, теряя капля по капле магию и жизнь, а он фантазировал о Снейпе. Как он мог?

Когда Гарри обнимал Джинни, его переполняла привязанность к ней. Он хотел защитить её, сделать всё, чтобы ей стало лучше, чтобы она улыбалась. 

Когда же он думал о Снейпе, то видел, как тот хватает его за рубашку и толкает к стене, бесцеремонно просовывает язык в рот и прямо через ткань брюк грубо ласкает член запятнанной зельями рукой. Возбуждение было таким сильным, что когда Гарри кончал, видение перед его глазами мерцало белыми и чёрными искрами.

Ирония судьбы: успех Снейпа с зельем мог продлить брак Гарри и Джинни ещё лет на тридцать. 

* * *

— Основа готова, — коротко сообщила Димпл. — Профессор Снейп сказал, что первый этап закончен. Мы оставим зелье выстояться в течение суток, затем наступит этап внесения добавок.

— Всем другим эльфам, с которыми я разговаривал, было сложно изъясняться на английском, — заметил Гарри, — но не тебе. Ты говоришь безукоризненно.

Димпл закатила огромные выпуклые глаза.

— У эльфов-рабов нет причин, чтобы стараться говорить правильно, — объяснила она. — По правде говоря, чтобы внушить магам, что нас бояться не стоит, мы все давно играем в «Хозяин не должен гневаться на Димпл! Димпл — хороший эльф!». Когда восстание начнётся, то гоблинские войны покажутся детскими шалостями по сравнению с тем, что сделают эльфы. Разумеется, если мы разозлимся достаточно для того, чтобы вообще устроить революцию.

— Мерлин, — растерянно сказал Гарри. — Никогда бы не подумал, что среди эльфов есть коммунисты.

Димпл пожала плечами.

— Социалисты — так будет вернее. Если честно, то маггловские эксперименты с построением коммунизма меня совершенно не впечатлили. А раз кто-то должен управлять страной, то эльфы в своём большинстве согласны, чтобы этим занимались маги и ведьмы. Иногда мы мечтаем о переселении на райские острова Лайонесс и Ис, но, сказать по правде, сколько времени вы смогли бы провести, отдыхая на пляже со сливочным мороженным в руках или играя в волшебное лото, прежде чем ваш мозг бы окончательно скис и потёк из ушей? 

Она пошлёпала вниз в подвал, мурлыча себе под нос нечто подозрительно похожее на «Красный флаг».

* * *

Длинные рыжие волосы лежащей рядом Джинни щекотали плечо, Гарри упорно таращился в потолок. Сириус ошибался. Гарри пришёл к выводу, что он всё же нехороший человек, поскольку только плохой человек мог желать своей жене чувствовать себя настолько больной, чтобы предпочесть сон в одиночестве. Обычно ему было приятно ощущать её тёплое ненавязчивое присутствие, но сегодня ночью его мысли постоянно возвращались к одному и тому же эпизоду дня, и член настойчиво требовал ласки. Увы, но Джинни спала чутко, и хотя она, скорее всего, даже кое-что заметив, никак бы этого не показала, — утром, за завтраком, он не смог бы смотреть ей в глаза.

Он отправился в подвал дома на площади Гриммо, зная, что в приготовлении зелья наступает весьма сложный этап. Если бы потребовалось, в любой миг он мог развернуться и уйти.

Димпл нигде не было видно; скрестив на груди руки и опираясь на рабочий стол, Снейп стоя наблюдал за кипящими котлами. Он был одет в простую белую рубашку, чёрные джинсы и чёрные же кожаные туфли, обрывок верёвки удерживал его волосы связанными в хвост — Снейп выглядел расслабленным и уверенным в себе одновременно. Пламя чётко обрисовывало его скулы, горбинку носа, кадык и тонкие шрамы на шее, видимые благодаря расстёгнутому воротнику рубашки. Он повернул голову к спускающемуся по лестнице Гарри, и оставшаяся свободной прядь волос качнулась, тонкой линией перечеркнув щеку. Закатанные выше локтей рукава обнажали бледные предплечья; тёмное пятно виднелось на месте исчезнувшей метки.

Гарри заставил себя отвести взгляд, пусть перед ним и был Снейп в джинсах, плотно обтягивающих впалый живот, бёдра и задницу, и в хлопчатобумажной рубашке, потемневшей от пота и застёгнутой так небрежно, что можно было разглядеть тёмные волоски на груди.

— Завтра, — сказал Снейп, — мы узнаем, насколько оправдана твоя трогательная вера в меня, или я зельевар не лучше остальных.

— А где Димпл? — наобум брякнул Гарри: неожиданный внешний вид Снейпа лишил его привычного равновесия. 

— У неё перерыв на сон, — тягуче произнёс Снейп. — Её контракт требует, чтобы из каждых двадцати четырёх часов десять она тратила на сон, купание и другие таинственные занятия, необходимые для должного жизнеобеспечения домового эльфа. Я тоже лягу спать, как только котёл номер восемь закипит, а номер три остынет до достаточной для наложения сохраняющих чар вязкости.

— Когда мне можно будет вернуться?

— Это твой дом, Поттер.

— Нет. Я имел в виду, когда мне лучше вернуться? Когда я смогу задать вопросы, не отвлекая твоё внимание в сложный для варки момент?

— Простых моментов не будет, — спокойно сказал Снейп. — На самом деле, весь процесс будет как ходьба по канату. Я надеюсь проскочить между отравлением всех нас ядовитыми испарениями и взрывом дома.

Сунув руку в карман, он вытащил флакончик с _Felix Felicis_ и подбросил его вверх; золотистая жидкость сверкнула, будто снитч. Снейп поймал его и сжал в кулаке.

— В шесть часов всё будет известно.

— Я приду после работы, — сказал Гарри сдавленно, повернулся и пошёл вверх по ступенькам.

Та минута, те несколько секунд теперь бесконечно проигрывались в его воображении, возвращая воспоминание, как Снейп засовывает руку в карман джинсов, и натянувшаяся ткань плотно облегает полностью возбуждённый член.

* * *

Неспособный ни на чём сосредоточиться, едва не трясущийся от волнения, Гарри весь день корпел над рабочими документами, принуждая себя делать хоть что-то, пусть это и лишь возня с бумагами. Без десяти шесть он отбросил перо и аппарировал к дому номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо.

Дом оставался на месте, внутри было тихо. Хорошо это или плохо, Гарри не знал. Он подошёл к началу ведущей в подвал лестницы и посмотрел вниз.

Широко расставив ноги, Снейп наклонился над котлом и помешивал содержимое особым образом; его рука двигалась с необычным изяществом. Рядом, на табурете, стояла Димпл, в каждой руке она держала по пипетке, наполненной окрашенной жидкостью.

— Красное, — сказал Снейп, и она на миг опустила вниз одну пипетку. Красная капля упала в котёл, и облачко белого пара появилось над кипящей жидкостью. 

— Красное. — И выделился дымок бледно-жёлтого цвета.

— Жёлтое. — Никакой видимой реакции не последовало, хотя жёлтая капля упала в котёл.

Снейп продолжал мешать, пристально глядя на кипящее зелье.

— Красное.

Оранжевый пар поплыл над котлом, и Снейп перестал помешивать и положил черпак на рабочий стол. Вытащив палочку из-за пояса и направив её на котёл, он едва слышно что-то прошептал. Гарри передвинулся ещё ближе. Звуки бурления усилились, оранжевый пар загустился. Димпл опустила пипетки.

— Сейчас, — сказал Снейп, и Димпл щёлкнула пальцами, пламя под котлом тут же исчезло. 

Снейп отвёл назад руку с палочкой и склонился над зельем. Оно мерцало и вспыхивало, раскрашивало алыми бликами его лицо, будто он заглядывал прямо в ад, а затем потухло и успокоилось. Снейп глубоко вздохнул и, спрятав волшебную палочку, сказал:

— Можешь отмереть, Поттер.

— Дело сделано? — прошептал Гарри.

Снейп взял чистый черпак, опустил его в котёл, затем поднял к носу и понюхал. Потом он приоткрыл рот и коснулся зелья кончиком языка.

— Да, — ответил он, — всё готово.

Димпл взяла черпак побольше и начала разливать зелье по пустым бутылочкам, которые уже ждали своего часа. Оно оказалось глубокого пурпурного цвета, едко пахло травами, нагретым железом и перцем.

— Когда закончишь разливать зелья, то можешь быть свободна, — сказал ей Снейп. — Ты мне очень помогла.

— Да, Димпл, спасибо большое, — с чувством поблагодарил Гарри.

— Сова принесёт вам счёт завтра утром, — пропищала она. — Благодарю вас за найм члена Ассоциации домовых эльфов, которые всегда обслужат вас по первому разряду. Дурацкий слоган, знаю, но что можно хотеть от компании неудачников, которые даже вечеринку на пивной фабрике не смогли толком устроить.

— Поднимемся в гостиную и выпьем? — пригласил Гарри Снейпа. К его удивлению, Снейп кивнул и последовал за ним по лестнице. — Ты использовал весь _Felix_?

— Да. Сомневаюсь, что нам удалось бы сварить зелье без него. Я избежал ошибки только потому, что последовал внезапному порыву сделать так, а не иначе. Создатель этого зелья совершенно точно был сумасшедшим.

— Или сидел на _Felix Felicis_?

— Одно другого не исключает.

Гарри вошёл в гостиную и повернулся. Снейп оказался ближе, чем следовало ожидать, и Гарри осознал, что смотрит прямо в его чёрные глаза. Они, кстати, не были такими уж чёрными, а скорее, тёмно-коричневыми, цвета эспрессо. Стоило что-то сказать, чтобы прервать этот неловкий момент, иначе позже, Гарри был в этом уверен, он пожалеет, что промолчал. Снейп наверняка подумает, что невыносимый Поттер вновь ведёт себя как идиот, или того хуже: припомнит отца, скажет, что над ним издеваются, хотят выставить дураком...

Гарри стоял достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать слабый запах _Felix Felicis_ в дыхании Снейпа. Если бы всё случилось наоборот, если бы именно Гарри принял зелье удачи, тогда он бы точно знал, что делать дальше. Он бы последовал за своим желанием: наклонился поближе, как Снейп наклонился ближе сейчас, и поднял бы руку, чтобы коснуться худого болезненного лица. То есть делал бы то же самое, что и Снейп в этот миг, проводящий ладонью по щеке Гарри к виску, зарывающийся пальцами в жёсткую копну волос, вынуждающий запрокинуть голову, уверенно выдыхающий в рот. Скорее всего, Снейп принял зелье совсем недавно, ближе к требующему филигранной точности финалу варки лекарства. Иначе как объяснить, что нежная влажность прикосновения его языка принесла губам Гарри щекочущий привкус солнечных искорок? Гарри обеими руками ухватился за своё счастье: сжал в объятиях жилистое тело Снейпа. Сердце заколотилось так сильно, что пульс стал биться даже в горле, как попавшая в силки дикая птица.

Снейп воспользовался легилименцией? Или это _Felix_ забрался в самые сокровенные мечты Гарри и вытащил их на яркий свет? 

Снейп толкнул его к стене и поцеловал, поцеловал так собственнически, как никогда, никогда не целовала Джинни. Своей нежностью Джинни дразнила и соблазняла; Снейп же потребовал и взял — и это было прекрасно.

Он втиснул колено Гарри между ног и прижался к бедру членом — горячим и твёрдым даже через одежду. Реальность оказалась куда лучше фантазий. Поражало, каким сильным был Снейп, каким жёстким и жилистым, тощим и выносливым, словно тестрал. Он резко и по-мужски пах потом и тем, что для Гарри навсегда осталось в памяти, как запах лаборатории зельеварения в подземельях Хогвартса: травами, органическими химикатами, кровью и частями тел экзотических животных. Части тела, о боже, да, он желал осязать тело Снейпа, жаждал дышать им, узнать вкус и утонуть в этих ощущениях.

Едва сознавая, что делает, Гарри опустился на колени и потянул вниз молнию на джинсах Снейпа. От неожиданности тот шумно выдохнул, затем его руки легли на голову Гарри, пальцы зарылись в волосы, массируя кожу.

Высвобожденный член Снейпа резко качнулся. Что же дальше? Может, были какие-то правила, о которых Гарри не знал. Есть какой-то способ достойно отсосать другому магу, или нужно всего лишь оставаться собой и просто сделать это? Гарри не хотел спрашивать, ведь слова могли разбить хрупкое волшебство этой минуты. Кроме того, он не мог найти слов, чтобы задержать Снейпа. Тот в любой миг мог передумать и уйти, оставив его ни с чем.

Гарри обнял ладонью основание члена Снейпа там, где жёсткие чёрные волосы курчавились, словно тонкая проволока, и глубоко вдохнул горячий острый запах, а затем, поддавшись порыву, провёл губами по шелковистому стволу к головке. Снейп застонал: гортанный звук родился глубоко в его горле, и ноги его задрожали. Гарри ухватил его за бёдра, лишив возможности двигаться, и принялся изучать, что Снейпу по вкусу.

Или такому привереде, как Снейп, оказалось слишком легко понравиться, или Гарри нашёл ещё одно дело — как квиддич, — в котором был невероятно хорош. Снейп едва не скулил, когда Гарри ласкал языком обвивающую член вену, когда осторожно трогал мошонку и обнимал губами яички, когда наконец взял член в рот и начал сосать. Несмотря на то, что он удерживал Снейпа за бёдра, тому удалось протолкнуться в рот поглубже. Тогда Гарри поднял взгляд вверх, к лицу Снейпа.

Его рот был открыт, а глаза плотно зажмурены, словно он испытывал сильную боль. Казалось невероятным, что он мог выглядеть настолько лишившимся самоконтроля, отпустившим на свободу эмоции и забывшим, как думать. Снейп что-то пробормотал и отшатнулся: член выскользнул изо рта, дёрнулся, и струйки жемчужно-белой спермы полетели Гарри прямо в лицо.

Снейп смотрел вниз, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ и слизал капли горько-солёного семени с нижней губы. Ему пришлось резко, с риском шлёпнуться задницей на пол, вскочить на ноги, так как Снейп схватил его за плечи и рывком потянул к себе. Как только они оказались лицом к лицу, Снейп опустил руку к брюкам Гарри и расстегнул их.

Хватило обернувшейся вокруг члена ладони, сжатия, и большого пальца, погладившего головку: Гарри кончил мощно, на грани боли, прогибаясь в пояснице от силы накатившего наслаждения.

Они прислонились друг к другу, дыша с трудом, словно пробежали не меньше мили. Лицо Гарри было заляпано спермой, как и рука Снейпа, которую тот держал лодочкой, словно боялся, что сквозь пальцы утечёт нечто ценное.

Гарри не хотел ничего говорить, боясь, что разрушит всё неловким словом. Вскоре его дыхание выровнялось, кровь перестала бурлить и ум вновь заработал. То, что он сделал, тяжестью легло на сердце. 

Снейп вздрогнул, словно кот от брызг воды. Он будто бы стряхнул с себя всё только что случившееся между ними и, похоже, попытался вернуть статус-кво. Гарри даже не удивился бы снятию баллов или назначенной отработке. Снейп щёлкнул пальцами, и сперма исчезла с его руки и с лица Гарри. Затем он застегнулся с невозмутимым видом человека, который всего-навсего воспользовался уборной в местном пабе, кивнул Гарри и тотчас повернулся к нему спиной.

Хлопок аппарации прогнал оцепенение, но было уже слишком поздно: Гарри бросили с поднятой вверх рукой и именем Снейпа на губах. И даже солёного вкуса, и резкого запаха тела он оказался лишён.

* * *

После бессонной ночи притворяться было сложно, но Джинни, заняв своё место за накрытым к завтраку столом, первым делом потянулась к свежей газете и вдруг выдохнула:

— О Мерлин! Снейп!

— Что? — Гарри сжал чайную ложку так сильно, что та начала гнуться.

— Снейп жив! Вчера вечером он появился в Хогвартсе и объявил всем, что собирается вернуться на пост директора. Невероятно, правда?

— Я... э-э-э... да, думаю, да.

Не отрываясь от «Ежедневного Пророка», Джинни нащупала хлеб, маслёнку и мармелад и приготовила себе бутерброд. Наконец осознав значение этой новости, она опустила газету и подняла широко распахнутые глаза.

— Гарри, как считаешь, Снейп согласится сварить зелье?

— Да. Он сварит. Думаю, он уже сварил.

— Уже?

— Я знаю, что он выжил, это я нашёл его, — объяснил Гарри, глядя в чашку с чаем, потом — потянувшись за пшеничными хлопьями, чтобы занять хоть чем-то руки и иметь причину не смотреть ей в глаза. — Я не говорил ни тебе, ни семье, потому что тебя бы убило, если бы он отказался сделать попытку или ему бы не удалось. Он сварил зелье и, похоже, хорошо сварил. Но нет никаких гарантий, что оно сработает как надо, Джин.

— О Гарри, — прошептала она, её глаза наполнились слезами, — о мой бог.

Она помолчала, переваривая услышанное, затем её взгляд прояснился.

— Чего он хотел от тебя?

— Что? — Перед глазами мелькнуло краткое, как вспышка, видение Снейпа — такого, каким Гарри его видел, стоя перед ним на коленях.

— Он слизеринец — он не стал бы делать что-то просто так, особенно для меня. Что он потребовал в оплату?

— Хогвартс.

Рот Джинни приоткрылся, но она быстро пришла в себя и нахмурилась.

— Но Хогвартс — не твоя собственность.

— Я просил Кингсли, чтобы Снейп получил полное помилование за всё, совершённое во время войны, также заверил всех, что поддерживаю его кандидатуру. Я виделся с Малфоями и уверен, что Люциус обеспечит «за» равенковцев и слизеринцев в голосовании. Кроме того, как верно заметил Кингсли, Снейп на самом деле никогда не оставлял свой пост. Так что провернуть всё оказалось не так уж и сложно.

— Так что с зельем? Как я его получу?

— Не знаю, — поспешно ответил Гарри, — он закончил его только вчера вечером. Я пошлю ему сову и всё разузнаю.

Что же написать, чтобы выразить приличествующую случаю благодарность — и не опуститься до лести или намёков на желание новой встречи? Как же хотелось снова увидеть его, не говоря уже об услышать, ощупать, вдохнуть запах и попробовать на вкус!.. 

Размышления были прерваны громким хлопком: посередине кухни появился незнакомый эльф. Он был одет в накрахмаленное полотенце с вышитым на нём гербом Хогвартса, а в руках держал бутылку с жидкостью фиолетового цвета.

— Тротвуд передаёт наилучшие пожелания от профессора Снейпа, — пропищал он, протягивая зелье. — Профессор сказал, что миссис Поттер должна пить зелье по одной столовой ложке каждые восемь часов. После шести принятых доз Тротвуд вернётся и попросит у миссис Поттер три капли крови во флакончик, чтобы профессор Снейп смог проверить, как работает зелье.

— Спасибо, Тротвуд, — сказала Джинни задыхающимся голосом и приняла бутыль с той осторожностью, с какой когда-то принимала на руки своего первенца. Гарри эхом повторил слова благодарности, и эльф исчез.

— Я едва могу в это поверить, — пробормотала Джинни, покачивая бутыль в руках, будто младенца. — Гарри, призови, пожалуйста, чистую столовую ложку и наложи на меня отсчитывающие время чары, хорошо?

Её магия стала такой слабой, что даже пустяковые домашние чары сейчас были ей недоступны. Гарри наблюдал за тем, как она проглотила зелье и её лицо скривилось.

— Ужас какой. На вкус словно полуистлевшие потные носки, тмин и протухший лимон.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какой вкус у полуистлевших потных носков?

— Я его представила. Ты поблагодаришь Снейпа от меня?

— Уверен, что лучше бы тебе это самой сделать, — торопливо ответил Гарри. — Я поблагодарил его, когда он сообщил, что закончил с зельем: ему покажется странным, что я приду с тем же снова. Тем более что он всегда меня терпеть не мог.

В её взгляде мелькнуло удивление, затем она пожала плечами.

— Я всего лишь подумала, что тебе этого хочется. Сам знаешь, ты же всегда восхищался Принцем-полукровкой.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, — но это было давным-давно.

Она рассмеялась и сжала его руку.

— И что с того? Разве он так сильно изменился?

— Нет. Всё такой же сальноволосый ублюдок.

Всё это время напряжение давило на него изнутри. Он хотел увидеть Снейпа, но боялся выражения понимания в его тёмных глазах, или насмешки, или нарочито брошенного намёка, который превратил бы налаженную жизнь в дерьмо куда безжалостней, чем допущенная якобы случайно оговорка о ликантропии Ремуса. Гарри вдруг со всей ясностью понял, как подставил себя, открывшись Снейпу.

* * *

Минерва МакГонагалл созвала внеочередное заседание совета управляющих Хогвартса. Гарри шёл в зал с непривычным ощущением: им владело разочарование и облегчение одновременно, так как он уже знал, что Снейпа на встрече не будет. Драко и Люциус вежливо ему кивнули, и Гарри кивнул в ответ. Невилл, присутствующий здесь в качестве одного из представителей преподавательского состава школы, поспешил занять место рядом.

— Это правда, что ты поддерживаешь Снейпа?

— Да.

Невилл ненадолго нахмурился, а затем сложил перед собой руки.

— Ладно. Я лишь слегка удивился, что ты не на стороне Амхэрста, ведь он отличный кандидат на пост директора. Но отчасти я тебя понимаю.

Гарри посмотрел на него, стараясь не показать охватившего его беспокойства.

— В самом деле?

— После всего, что Снейп сделал, он заслуживает второй шанс, и неважно, насколько он субъективен в суждениях. Мы всегда сможем уволить его, если директор из него получится никудышный.

Гарри постарался скрыть накатившее облегчение. А о запутанной сети обязательств и сомнений, которая с некоторых пор связывала его со Снейпом, дражайший Невилл, разумеется, совершенно ничего не знал.

— Да, ты прав. Я думаю, что он по-настоящему хорош в планировании и скрупулёзен в деталях, а также работе напрямую с министерством, — сказал Гарри.

— Я не в восторге, что он станет моим начальником, но если он не будет носа казать из кабинета, как в прошлый раз, то, возможно, всё сложится не так уж и плохо. Как думаешь, Амхэрст согласится стать его замом? Он равенкловец, так что они смогут поладить... Так странно будет без гриффиндорца у власти.

— Времена меняются, — довольно пробормотал Люциус Малфой, садясь в кресло напротив. — Если забыть о кратком периоде правления Северуса, то гриффиндорцы — с их Диппетом, Дамблдором и МакГонагалл — занимали пост чрезмерно долгое время.

— Ваша правда, — поспешил ответить Гарри, прежде чем Невилл успел перевести ставший угрюмым взгляд в слова, — но профессор Снейп не станет тем, кем можно управлять одним щелчком пальцев, как вы рассчитываете.

— Мысли типичного гриффиндорца, вечно вы подозреваете худшее в наших намерениях. Я ожидаю, что Северус будет действовать на благо школы и, разумеется, с равной заботой обо всех факультетах.

К счастью, директриса объявила заседание открытым и приказала нескольким эльфам разнести кофе, чай и тыквенный сок.

— Несомненно, каждый из вас знает причину, по которой мы сегодня собрались, — сказала она, кивнув эльфам, которые поклонились и поспешили скрыться за дверью. — Положа руку на сердце, мы находимся в сложном положении. У нас было три кандидата на пост директора Хогвартса: профессор Жанвье, который в настоящее время возглавляет исследовательский отдел в Бобатоне; доктор Амхэрст, управляющий собственной частной школой, а также выпускник Равенкло с превосходными результатами; и наш профессор и глава Слизерина Аврора Синистра. Следующим этапом должно было стать собеседование с кандидатами. Заявление Северуса Снейпа, фигурально говоря, смешало карты. Аврора сообщила мне, что снимает свою кандидатуру; профессор Жанвье собирается жаловаться, утверждая, что Северус подал заявление слишком поздно; доктор Амхэрст занял выжидательную позицию. Что скажут на всё это члены правления?

— Чушь и ерунда! Он должен был обратиться с заявлением в срок, как и все! — воскликнул толстяк с головой, похожей на одуванчик из-за облака совершенно седых волос. 

Одобрительные восклицания раздались над столом.

— Тем не менее, — ровно сказал Люциус, — если все мы хотим блага для Хогвартса, не разумно ли будет назначить сильнейшего кандидата, даже если поступление его заявления сопровождала незначительная техническая ошибка?

— Он должен был объявить о намерениях с самого начала.

— Полагаю, что Северус всё это время жил как маггл, он даже не знал, что профессор МакГонагалл планирует уходить на покой, — заметил Драко. — Это едва ли его вина.

— О ну да, конечно! Выгораживаете его, вы, слизеринцы, все одинаковые!

— А вы, гриффиндорцы, разумеется, и полслова не сказали бы в поддержку своего кандидата!

МакГонагалл ударила кулаком по столу и обвела всех разгневанным взглядом.

— В самом деле, леди и джентльмены, может, мы перестанем вести себя словно первоклашки? Многие ли из вас поддерживают кандидатуру Северуса? Стоит ли вообще рассматривать его заявление?

— Да!

— Нет!

Люциус Малфой одарил Гарри холодным пристальным взглядом и приподнял тонкую светлую бровь.

Обычно на таких заседаниях Гарри предпочитал держать рот на замке, если не испытывал настоятельной необходимости высказаться. Когда он впервые участвовал в работе правления, то невольно услышал разговор двух старых ведьм о «везде лезущей непомерно раздутой знаменитости» и решил не давать им причин для укоров. Странное дело, но своей молчаливостью он заработал репутацию серьёзного и ответственного человека — незаслуженную, по его мнению. Сейчас же он наклонился вперёд и сказал:

— Разрешите, директриса?

Минерва МакГонагалл посмотрела на него поверх очков.

— Да, мистер Поттер?

— Думаю, профессор Снейп не выставлял свою кандидатуру заново, а лишь требовал восстановления на прежней работе. Он ведь никогда не увольнялся, не так ли?

— Но он сбежал — а это то же самое, что и уволился! — заявил одуванчикоголовый во весь голос.

— А школа тоже полагает, что он оставил её? — спросил Гарри.

— Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Поттер?

— Когда Долорес Амбридж попыталась сместить профессора Дамблдора, школа не позволила ей войти в кабинет директора. Пропустит ли туда Хогвартс профессора Снейпа?

— Хороший вопрос, — сказал Невилл, к лёгкому удивлению Гарри. — Мы должны доверять Хогвартсу в знании того, что лучше для школы, разве не так?

— Давайте узнаем. — МакГонагалл хлопнула в ладоши, и эльф с грохотом появился в центре комнаты. — Тимпи, попроси, пожалуйста, профессора Снейпа присоединиться к нам у лестницы в мой кабинет.

* * *

Гарри приложил немало усилий, чтобы расслабиться, и болтал с Невиллом и другими управляющими, пока все ждали Снейпа. Когда тот наконец появился, то Гарри, как он надеялся, удалось показать лишь естественное любопытство во взгляде, такое же, как и у всех остальных. 

Полы чёрной мантии Снейпа вздымались, пока он шёл по каменному коридору, и опали, укрыв ноги, когда он остановился. Он не выказал ни удивления, ни беспокойства. Казалось, он появился прямиком из кабинета зельеварения юности Гарри: за исключением волос, завязанных в хвост на затылке, Снейп едва ли изменился. Следы двух минувших десятилетий мало отразились на его внешности: добавилось несколько складок у рта, и тени под глазами углубились, но это смягчалось свидетельствами более спокойного, чем прежде, течения жизни. Цвет кожи стал здоровее, а худоба — не такой заметной. 

— Директриса, леди и джентльмены, — сказал Снейп и склонил голову в знак приветствия. 

Услышав голос из прошлого, стоящий рядом с Гарри Невилл затаил дыхание.

— Профессор Снейп, у мистера Поттера есть для вас вопрос, — сказала МакГонагалл. Называя Снейпа профессором, она не могла не знать, что те же Малфои поймают её на слове: Гарри заметил блеск её глаз, когда она посмотрела в их сторону. 

У Гарри во рту пересохло. Он заставил себя повернуться к Снейпу и просто кивнул.

— Профессор Снейп, мы хотим узнать, считает ли вас замок всё ещё директором или нет? Сможете ли вы открыть дверь в свой бывший кабинет?

Ему показалось, что Снейп удивился, пусть и не показал этого явно. Он направился к горгулье, и управляющие расступились перед ним. Горгулья ничего не сказала, а лишь отъехала в сторону, когда раздался его негромкий голос. Он прошёл мимо неё и ступил на лестницу. Все гуськом последовали за ним, позволяя лестнице поднять их наверх, и остановились на широкой площадке перед кабинетом.

Гарри поднялся где-то в середине толпы, пусть его и преследовало желание оказаться рядом со Снейпом, чтобы проверить, по-прежнему ли он пахнет зельями и волшебством. Вместо этого Гарри со стороны наблюдал за тем, как Снейп подходит к древней дубовой двери и его пальцы касаются замка.

Дверь отворилась со слабым скрипом. С высоко поднятой головой Снейп вглядывался в глубину комнаты, которая когда-то принадлежала Дамблдору, затем ему самому, а сейчас была украшена стеклянными фигурками и шотландскими тканями по вкусу МакГонагалл.

Он вошёл внутрь, и управляющие толпой последовали за ним. Когда Снейп достиг центра комнаты, пол под ногами Гарри слегка тряхнуло. Это длилось лишь мгновение и больше всего походило на то, как если бы кто-то слегка дёрнул ковёр, — но по непонятной причине мурашки волной пробежали по спине Гарри. МакГонагалл ахнула, и Гарри осознал, что волшебная палочка сама собой скользнула в ладонь. Он наложил невербальное заклинание, испытывая на прочность защитные чары, и ощутил, как огромная тяжесть принуждает опустить палочку вниз.

— Защита только что сработала, — отрывисто сказала МакГонагалл.

— Прошу прощения, — ответил Гарри, — это из-за меня. Я наложил заклинание, чтобы её проверить.

— Не сомневаюсь, что великий аврор Поттер может пройти через защиту Хогвартса, как нож сквозь масло, — с намёком на издёвку заметил Снейп.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри ровным голосом, — только двое в замке были способны на это: директор Хогвартса, а при его отсутствии — заместитель.

— Вы сказали «были», мистер Поттер? — решительно спросила Септима Вектор — второй представитель преподавательского состава Хогварста. Равенкловцы быстро соображают.

— Защита признала Северуса Снейпа, — пояснила МакГонагалл. — Я всё ещё управляю ею, так же как и мой заместитель, профессор Кроувелл, но и Северус получил над нею полный контроль. Думаю, это и есть ответ на наш вопрос. — Она повернулась к Снейпу, и Гарри заметил веселье в выражении её глаз. — Хогвартс приветствует ваше возвращение, директор Снейп. 

Снейп склонил голову.

— Если вы того пожелаете, то я могу уйти в отставку и выставить свою кандидатуру ещё раз.

— Весьма благородное предложение, Северус, — сказал Люцис Малфой, продвигаясь к Снейпу поближе, — но я сомневаюсь, что в этом есть необходимость. Могу я первым поздравить тебя с возвращением на пост?

Гарри подавил дрожь. Ему ясно вспомнился тот же вкрадчивый голос, приветствующий возвращение к власти другого мага, и блеск в тёмных глазах Снейпа подсказал, что тот также оценил иронию происходящего. 

Управляющие сгрудились вокруг него, чтобы поздравить; Невилл пожал плечами и подошёл к Гарри.

— Первый шаг сделан, и пока всё выглядит не так и плохо. По крайней мере, он не сможет назначить мне отработку.

— А он всё ещё твой... ну...

— Боггарт? — шёпотом подхватил Невилл. — Конечно, нет. Я встречал людей много ужасней, чем Снейп, гораздо ужасней.

Гарри кивнул, а когда дошла его очередь, то крепко пожал Снейпу руку и пожелал всего доброго. 

— Мистер Поттер, — пробормотал тот в ответ и улыбнулся без единого проблеска тепла в глазах. 

* * *

Поначалу исцеление Джинни шло медленно. Всё общение происходило через эльфа: Тротвуд забирал пробы крови и возвращался с флакончиками зелья и подробными инструкциями. Как-то три дня подряд она должна была принимать изменённую версию лекарства каждые три часа — и днём, и ночью; в другой раз ей пришлось провести весь день в постели, ограничившись соками и водой. Она послушно соблюдала все рекомендации, и постепенно цвет начал возвращаться её бледным щекам. Ей удалось набрать немного веса, потерянного за время болезни, магия также мало-помалу восстанавливалась.

Месяц спустя после начала лечения, когда Джинни, Гарри и Лили, поужинав, сидели на кухне, от камина раздался шум. Лили оторвалась от чтения «Мир летающих лошадей: справочник новичка».

— Я подойду!

— Если это кто-то, кого ты не знаешь, то прежде скажи нам, не пропускай, — напомнила Джинни.

— Да, мама, я помню. Ты это каждый раз говоришь. — Лили помчалась в холл, и Гарри услышал её слова: — Вы соединились с домом Поттеров. Кто вы?

Ей ответил мужской голос, и Лили неожиданно захихикала.

— Спорим, это Кингсли, — сказала Джинни, бросив взгляд поверх страницы «Квиддичного ежемесячника».

— Я бы поставил на Невилла или Джорджа. С Кингсли она не хихикает.

— И правда что.

Услышав звук сработавшего камина, Гарри отложил газету в сторону; Лили прискакала назад в кухню, за ней кто-то быстро шёл, стуча каблуками по полу. Сердце Гарри ёкнуло ещё до того, как он понял причину волнения.

— Директор Снейп! — важно объявила Лили. — И я спросила, кто он, хотя и сразу его узнала — он был во всех газетах! А ещё я спросила, знал ли он мою бабушку Поттер, а он сказал, что да, и я очень на неё похожа! Вот так!

Гарри вздрогнул, пусть и Снейп вряд ли стал бы его винить в ударе, нанесённом наивным ребёнком по старой ране. Затем вспомнилось, как тот всегда считал его ответственным за «преступления» Джеймса, даже когда ему было одиннадцать и он знать не знал ничего о жизни отца. Гарри встал, когда Снейп остановился в дверях — не занимая пока пост директора Хогвартса, он уже носил профессорскую мантию.

— Миссис Поттер, для следующего этапа корректировки зелья необходимо определить уровень вашей магии. Эту задачу эльфу я поручить не мог.

Гарри почувствовал в ровном голосе Снейпа оттенок раздражения, как если бы приход сюда тот считал неприятной обязанностью. Возможно, так оно и было. Возможно, Снейп сожалел о случившейся между ними близости так же глубоко, как и он сам.

До Снейпа Гарри всё устраивало в семейной жизни. Он был счастлив со своей семьёй и мечтами, которые оставались только фантазиями, чьё время — минуты дрёмы на грани яви и сна. Теперь же, вкусив запретного плода страсти и вожделения, он желал повторения снова и снова. Он едва смог заставить себя посмотреть на Снейпа так, чтобы его пылающая жажда не была, будто шрам, написана большими буквами прямо на лбу.

— О, — взволнованно сказала Джинни, — профессор Снейп. Да, разумеется. Огромное спасибо за то, что вы делаете. Вы так добры.

Одного взгляда на Снейпа хватило, чтобы понять каких усилий тому стоило сдержать издевательскую гримасу. Снейп не был добрым человеком, и его явно возмущало, что кто-то считал его таковым.

— Будьте любезны, достаньте свою палочку и, пока я буду оценивать уровень и мощь вашей магии, приготовьтесь произнести следующие заклинания: _Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, Orchideous, Geminio, Ferula, Impervius, Expelliarmus, Evanesco, Expecto Patronum._

Джинни поспешила исполнить сказанное. Снейп зачаровал перо и пергамент и диктовал маловразумительные замечания после каждого наложения диагностических чар. Причём накладывал он их быстрее, чем любой целитель, с которым Гарри когда-либо имел дело. 

Ладошка Лили скользнула в руку Гарри.

— Профессор Снейп поможет маме? По-настоящему, так чтобы она смогла снова играть в квиддич?

— Надеюсь, милая.

Она понаблюдала ещё минутку и снова зашептала:

— А он будет учить, когда станет директором? Я буду у него учиться, когда поеду в Хогвартс?

— Сомневаюсь. Директор обычно не преподаёт, кроме тех случаев, когда кто-то из учителей отсутствует.

Снейп прервал работу и раздражённо уставился на Гарри.

— Поттер, или замолчите оба, или выйдите из комнаты. Ваше присутствие отвлекает.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Гарри и мягко подтолкнул Лили к выходу из кухни, не обращая внимания на её негодующее пыхтение.

— Но я хочу посмотреть!

— Мы мешаем, — ответил Гарри.

— Я пошла назад.

— Нет, стой здесь, — сказал он тоном, которым к детям обращался крайне редко. У Лили задрожали губы, но она всегда была понятливой девочкой и, видно, что-то прочитав в его глазах, не стала спорить.

К тому времени как Джинни и Снейп вышли из кухни, Гарри успокоился настолько, чтобы встретить их уверенной улыбкой.

— Вы закончили? — похоже, прозвучало излишне радостно. Он понадеялся, что Джинни припишет его нервозность волнению за полученные результаты исследования.

— Завтра утром я пришлю Тротвуда со следующей дозой зелья, — отрезал Снейп. — Спокойной ночи.

Он прошёл к камину в холле, схватил горсть летучего порошка и исчез во вспышке пламени.

— Странный какой, — подвела итог Лили. — Я собиралась поблагодарить его за то, что маме становится лучше, а он так быстро ушёл.

— Он бы этого не оценил, — сказал ей Гарри. — Он не любит детей.

— Тогда зачем работает в школе?.. Мам, можно мне бисквит?

— А ты почистила совиную клетку?

— Я утром, мам, обещаю!

— Нет, ты сделаешь это сейчас, и убедись, что у Крыжовника есть чистая вода. А я приготовлю тебе горячий шоколад и кусочек яблочного пирога твоей бабушки.

Лили, как видно, решила, что это — хорошая сделка, так как тотчас побежала наверх, чистить клетку.

— Ну как? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Всё хорошо. Правда хорошо, я смогла сотворить заклинания, которые мне не поддавались годами. Я даже вызвала патронуса! Это здорово вымотало, и Снейп сказал, что мне нужно отдохнуть пару дней. Гарри, он вернул мне надежду, я уже и не думала, что смогу колдовать снова.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Гарри и поцеловал её в макушку, изо всех сил стараясь вообще не думать о Снейпе.

* * *

Минерве МакГонагалл четвёртого октября исполнялось девяносто три года, в связи с чем она созвала гостей.

— Это последний раз, когда я отмечаю день рождения в Хогвартсе, — сказала она Гарри и Джинни, с улыбкой оглядывая Выручай-комнату: шотландские ткани, круглые столики и помост для танцев. — В следующем году я буду потягивать скотч дома, и если, даст бог, вы все решите меня навестить, то даже растягивающая пространство магия не позволит собраться вместе стольким людям.

Комнату наполняли орденцы, экс-гриффиндорцы, члены попечительского совета и преподаватели Хогвартса. Гарри оглядывался кругом, кивая и улыбаясь друзьям, и пытался не выглядеть тем, кто ищет одинокую тёмную фигуру между яркими мантиями и клетчатыми накидками. Вопрос, который он не осмелился задать, озвучила Джинни.

— А профессор Снейп придёт?

— Он приглашён, — ответила Минерва, беря бокал с шампанским с подноса проходящего мимо эльфа. — Он сказал, что занят варкой Перечного зелья для больничного крыла, потому появится позже.

— Замечательно, — воскликнула Молли Уизли, — и мы все сможем его поблагодарить!

Гарри встретился с Джинни взглядом — она усмехнулась.

— Занятно будет на это посмотреть. Если ты кинешься его обнимать, мам, он тебя проклянёт. 

— Знаю, милая, это не мечта всей его жизни, но мы всё равно должны его поблагодарить, не так ли, Артур?

— Конечно, дорогая, — поддакнул её супруг.

— Ведь не каждый день твоей дочери спасают жизнь!

— Мы постараемся не смущать его, — сказал Артур, подтверждая давнее впечатление Гарри, что несуразное поведение тестя — всего лишь притворство. — Уверен, хватит и нескольких негромких слов, сказанных от души.

— Какая чушь! — фыркнула Молли, а затем поспешила поприветствовать Помону Спраут и спросить у неё, как бороться с китайской чавк-капустой, вторгшейся на участок брюссельской.

О прибытии Снейпа Гарри узнал от Джинни. Толкнув его локтем в бок, она кивнула в сторону одинокого брюнета, попавшего в окружение рыжеволосых, и Гарри незаметно достал палочку.

Снейп продемонстрировал своё лучшее поведение, то есть то, которое, очевидно, лучшим считал он сам. Он кивнул и что-то сказал Артуру, обратившемуся к нему буквально в двух словах, ответил Биллу и Чарли, но когда Перси заговорил длинно и высокопарно, выражение лица Снейпа стало напряжённым. Странно было видеть его колеблющимся между облегчением и негодованием, когда Рон прервал Перси и сказал свои несколько слов. Рон сообразил высказаться крайне сжато, хотя, возможно, поступил так потому, что испытывал столь же малое желание говорить со Снейпом, как и Снейп с ним. Затем вперёд вышел Джордж.

— Вы хороший человек. Мы ваши должники, — сказал он и вновь отошёл.

Тогда Молли бросилась Снейпу на шею и разрыдалась.

— Думаю, наш выход, — сказала Джинни и пошла, чтобы оттеснить мать от Снейпа. Тот стоял навытяжку с выражением глубокого недоверия на лице, как будто поступок Молли казался ему предвестьем чего-то по-настоящему опасного. 

— Прости за всё это, — сказал Гарри, пока Молли продолжала говорить сквозь слёзы о том, какой Снейп несправедливо недооценённый. — Она считает тебя тайным романтиком, увидевшим в Джинни мою мать, — добавил он, пользуясь тем, что Снейп вряд ли проклянёт его, пока они находятся среди толпы.

Снейп, к удивлению Гарри, бросил задумчивый взгляд вслед Джинни и Артуру, уводящих прочь Молли.

— Может, она в чём-то и права, Поттер, хотя ей, как видно, не приходило в голову, как этот факт характеризует тебя.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Намекаешь на эдипов комплекс?

— Твоя сообразительная подружка осмелилась завести об этом разговор, да?

— Нет, я додумался сам.

Снейп скривил губы в едва заметной ухмылке.

— О мистер Поттер, какую трагическую, запутанную жизнь вы ведёте.

— Знал бы ты.

— Знаю, — выдохнул Снейп едва слышно. 

— Уизли уже всё сказали, — начал Гарри, собрав в кулак всю гриффиндорскую храбрость, — но я хотел бы ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал для Джинни. Это было так любезно с твоей стороны.

— Не было никаких любезностей, Поттер. Я занялся зельем потому, что для меня оно стало настоящим вызовом. В последнее время я с грустью вижу, как мало у меня возможностей проявить своё мастерство.

— Правда? Уверен, Хогвартс их предоставит.

— Так и будет, но я говорил про мастерство иного, более личного, свойства.

Грудь Гарри сдавило, от волнения он едва мог дышать, член, скрытый одеждой, дёрнулся и начал вставать. Снейп ведь сказал то, что он услышал?

— Насчет... — начал Гарри и замолк, не зная, как продолжить. 

Снейп смерил его острым взглядом. 

— Мистер Поттер, если вы продолжите играть с огнём, то однажды удача оставит вас и вся ваша жизнь рухнет. Вы этого хотите?

— Да, — честно ответил Гарри и только потом понял, что сказал.

— А как же ваши дети, ваша жена, что будет с ними? Ваша репутация, карьера, друзья? Мистер Поттер, вы безрассудны и опрометчивы, точно как ваш отец. 

Снейп проверял его: бил по тем же местам, что и когда-то вспыльчивого несдержанного подростка, изучающего зельеварение. Но Гарри больше не был тем мальчишкой. Он просто ждал, поглядывая на окружающую толпу, которая, кстати, держалась на достаточном расстоянии. Так иногда случалось, когда он говорил с Роном и Гермионой — люди давали им возможность предаться воспоминаниям в узком кругу.

Снейп говорил тихо, но за его глубоким голосом чувствовалось слабое эхо. Очевидно, он наложил чары беззвучия, чтобы помешать кому бы то ни было подслушать их разговор.

— Я собираюсь вернуться на пост директора Хогвартса, а значит, занять положение того уровня ответственности и общественного уважения, о котором не смел и мечтать. И ты ждёшь, что я риску всем этим, чтобы стать твоей маленькой грязной тайной?

— А я заместитель главного аврора и тот, кто займёт его место в своё время, я женат, у меня трое детей, я попечитель школы и председатель комитета по восстановлению Лютного переулка. Я потеряю не меньше тебя.

Снейп без палочки призвал два бокала шампанского.

— Тогда остаётся один вопрос: как сильно мы хотим этого, чем бы оно ни было — помрачением ума или чудачеством, которое нас связало.

— Возможно, всё пройдёт само собой, если поддаться и пустить всё на самотёк, — нерешительно предположил Гарри.

Снейп отпил из бокала. Молли с обожанием им улыбнулась и снова повернулась к Артуру и Джинни.

— А если нет? Что, если кто-то узнает, — а они всё равно узнают. Что тогда?

— Можно стереть память им и друг другу. Или ты мог бы сварить антиприворотное зелье.

— Как если бы это была любовь? — Снейп фыркнул. — Нет, это всего лишь похоть, не больше, чем инстинкт тела, как жажда или обычный голод.

Гарри стоило бы огорчиться, услышав эти слова, но в его груди разлилась удивительно теплое чувство, и захотелось узнать, не пытается ли Снейп убедить сам себя?

— Я не жду от тебя прогулок под ручку.

— Нет конечно. Для этого, Поттер, у тебя есть очаровательная жена, — скривившийся Снейп почти выплюнул эти слова.

— Ревнуешь, Снейп?

Воцарившаяся между ними тишина казалась всё более вязкой, затем Снейп ядовито прошипел: 

— Берегись, Поттер, ты играешь с огнём.

Он резко повернулся и пошёл прочь так быстро, что мантия взвилась за его спиной. Гарри смотрел ему вслед: Снейп оглянулся, но лишь один раз, когда захлопывал за собой дверь.

— И что ему в голову стукнуло? — поинтересовался Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Ты же знаешь Снейпа. 

— Да, к сожалению.

— Рон! Он спас Джинни жизнь! — закончив внушение, Гермиона повернулась к Гарри: — Ты его чем-то расстроил? 

— Похоже на то, — ответил он. — Мы говорили о моей матери.

Гермиона цокнула языком.

— Щекотливая тема. Ты же знаешь, какой он скрытный, а ты объявил о его чувствах на весь белый свет.

— Точно, — сказал Гарри и сунул бокал с шампанским Рону в руку. — Я не пил из него. Лучше бы мне найти Снейпа прямо сейчас и всё сгладить. Хочу извиниться перед ним.

— Хорошая мысль, дружище. Особенно если он всё ещё работает над зельем для Джинни.

Гарри пересёк комнату и, чтобы не казалось, что он куда-то спешит, ненадолго приостановился перемолвиться с Кингсли, а затем вышел залитый мерцающим светом коридор, где Барнабас Храбрый и его тролли топтались в вечном танце на своём гобелене.

Едва Гарри повернул за угол, как заметил старого знакомого — полупрозрачного и парящего в воздухе. Сэр Николас был счастлив ему помочь. 

— Профессор Снейп спустился в подземелье, — сказал он. — Он сейчас живёт там. Ходят слухи, что он станет директором, когда наша дорогая профессор МакГонагалл удалится от дел. Я так счастлив, что вы наконец уладили все разногласия.

— Я тоже, — сказал Гарри, припуская бегом. — Спасибо, сэр Николас.

Ноги сами принесли его к кабинету зельеварения. Дверь была приоткрыта, следующая, ведущая в лабораторию, — тоже, золотистый свет горящих свечей исходил из проёма и сияющим пятном падал на каменный пол.

— Профессор Снейп? — позвал Гарри негромко и распахнул дверь шире. Снейп бросил на него взгляд поверх котлов.

— Закрой дверь, Поттер.

Гарри бесшумно затворил дверь за собой, и сработавшие защитные чары коснулись его кожи, словно напоминание о холодной воде.

— Я пришёл играть с огнём, — сказал он.

Снейп кивнул, капнув что-то пахучее в один из котлов.

— Я так и подумал... Это не может ждать, или мне нечего будет послать твоей жене через три дня. Зелье столько раз корректировалось, что основа начала терять стабильность. Как ты знаешь или не знаешь, правильная подстройка зелья такой сложности — весьма тонкое дело. 

— Поверю тебе на слово.

Гарри подтащил поближе высокий табурет и взгромоздился на него. Под его внимательным взглядом Снейп двинулся вдоль котлов, то регулируя пламя под маленьким золотым котлом, то помешивая зелье в другом, а в третий добавляя ингредиенты — словно исполняя медленный сложный танец. В конце концов он опустил черпак.

— Что ты хочешь, Поттер?

— Для начала, чтобы ты перестал звать меня «Поттер».

— Чтобы притвориться, что мы с тобой — друзья?

— Чтобы ты не вспоминал моего отца каждый раз, когда обращаешься ко мне.

— А я о нём и не вспоминаю, — ответил Снейп. — С огромным удовольствием я давным-давно избавился от его образа в своей голове. 

Гарри пожал плечами, и Снейп вздёрнул бровь:

— А ты вырос, не так ли?

— Надеюсь, да.

Снейп шагнул к нему ближе.

— Это хорошо, потому что я не интересуюсь юнцами, особенно непокорными, дерзкими, приводящими в бешенство лжецами и воришками.

— Я не собираюсь выслушивать твои оскорбления.

Гарри соскользнул с табурета и выпрямился. Руки сжались в кулаки, и он спрятал их в карманах мантии. Понятно ведь: если сейчас спустить Снейпу обидные слова, то он и дальше продолжит унижать и язвить всеми возможными способами. Как будут строиться их отношения, решалось прямо сейчас. 

Снейп поднял голову.

— Ты отрицаешь, что был надоедливым сорванцом?

— А ты отрицаешь, что был вспыльчивой, жалящей словами осой, а не учителем?

Неожиданно между крючковатым носом Снейпа и лицом Гарри оказалось не больше фута. 

— Меня это забавляло.

Гарри ощутил запах травяных зелий, хогвартского стирального порошка и лесной, пряный аромат лосьона после бритья или туалетной воды, дразнящий не столько нос, сколько член. 

— А я развлекался всем тем, что делал, чтобы победить Волдеморта, — прошептал Гарри, и Снейп, очевидно поражённый, отшатнулся. — Даже при том, что ввязался в сражение с ним в одиннадцать лет, даже при том, что ни о чём понятия не имел, даже при том, что должен был умереть. Мы были необходимой жертвой, оба, ты и я, и мы заслужили награду.

Снейп набросился на него, окутав своей мантией, словно вампир из фильма ужасов Хаммера. Это походило на попадание во власть стихии: как быть унесённым в океан наводнением или поднятым в небо торнадо. Прижатый к лабораторному столу, Гарри задыхался — Снейп насиловал его открытый рот, прижимаясь зубами и тараня языком, как копьём, а членом тёрся о живот. 

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8107/8599678630_6e082b1636_b.jpg)

— Скажи, что хочешь этого, — прошипел Снейп ему прямо в губы.

— Да!

— Говори!

— Я хочу! Я хочу тебя.

Больше не было слов, только вздохи и стоны, пока Гарри извивался под трущимся о него жилистым телом. После недолгой борьбы им удалось найти единый путь к наслаждению: они одновременно расстегнули брюки, и каждый из них ухватил член другого.

Это было отчаянно, горячо, грязно, порочно и совершенно чудесно.

Когда оба кончили, Снейп очистил их руки такими сильными чарами, будто боялся чем-то заразиться. Хотя, возможно, он поступил так из-за зелий, булькающих не далее чем в трёх футах от них. Затем он привёл свою одежду в порядок, ни разу не взглянув на Гарри. Он опёрся ладонями о стол и уставился на бледно-оранжевые язычки пламени, горящие под самым маленьким из котлов.

— Возвращайся к друзьям, — сказал он потухшим голосом и глубоко вздохнул. — Это не должно повториться.

— Понимаю. Но оно повторится, не так ли? — ответил Гарри.

Снейп закрыл глаза.

— Иди. Пожалуйста. Просто уйди.

Гарри скручивало внутри от угрызений совести и тревоги, отголосков пережитого наслаждения, раскаяния в том, что он стал причиной очевидной боли этого сильного человека, и потребности утешить, как если бы Снейп хоть раз захотел принять его сочувствие. Гарри поднял руку, думая коснуться плеча Снейпа, и опустил её, так и не решившись.

— Я не хотел, чтобы всё так случилось, — прошептал он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Да, Поттер, — услышал он на выходе из комнаты, — так же, как и я.

* * *

Гарри чувствовал себя актёром, демонстрирующим эмоции согласно сценарию, где играл роль любящего мужа, радующегося медленному, но неоспоримому возвращению Джинни здоровья и магии. Его убивало, что больше всего приходилось притворяться с Роном, ведь тот знал его лучше всех и понял бы всё по малейшей трещинке на улыбчивой маске. Выйди наружу правда об измене Джинни — и, помимо прочего, их дружба рухнет.

Гермиона плюхнулась на диван рядом с Гарри, который после семейного обеда в Норе наслаждался редким теперь ощущением покоя.

— Выглядишь вымотанным, — заметила она.

— Много работы, — привычно соскользнуло с языка. Гермиона так посмотрела на него, что краска бросилась в лицо. — Гермиона, нет.

— Ты знаешь: я на твоей стороне, — пробормотала она, и Гарри почувствовал, как его рвёт на части, до боли в груди.

— Не в этот раз, — ответил он.

Гермиона накрыла его ладонь своей, маленькой.

— Всегда, Гарри. Вот послушай, чисто гипотетически: если бы я бросила Рона, разве бы ты меня не простил? — Гарри в ужасе вытаращился на неё, и она кивнула. — Не будь глупым, у нас всё хорошо. Всё, о чём я говорю: больно смотреть на то, как упорно ты пытаешься казаться счастливым. Если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить, то знай, что ты можешь мне доверять.

— Не о чем говорить, — сказал Гарри. — Я поработаю над этим, и у нас тоже всё будет хорошо.

— Поработаешь?

— Я должен, — ответил он просто. — Кризис среднего возраста, вот и всё. Не хочу вываливать нытьё на тебя.

— Привет-привет-привет, — пропел Джордж, появляясь в дверях кухни, — что вы там всё обсуждаете, заговорщики? Может, хотите чаю?

— Рабочие проблемы, — сказала Гермиона, и Джордж закатил глаза. Затем он призвал чайник и молоко, и всё вновь стало казаться обычным. Гарри пытался, словно одеялом, укрыться тёплым ощущением привычной Норы, но его не хватало, и тянуло холодом.

* * *

Целители качали головами и совещались по вопросу лечения Джинни, проводя так много исследований, что она начала жаловаться на слабость из-за потери крови. В итоге было определено, что хоть она вылечилась и не полностью, её тело перестало отвергать её магию, и если она продолжит принимать поддерживающую дозу зелья Снейпа, то впереди её ждут десятилетия полноценной жизни. Уизли решили устроить праздник, и Молли пригласила Снейпа. Тот прислал тщательно сформулированный отказ, ссылаясь на свою занятость как нового директора Хогвартса и невозможность оставить замок без присмотра даже на время, а также указал на нежелание привлекать внимание попечителей к своей внеучебной деятельности, пока кадровые изменения так новы.

Пока Молли читала письмо, Гарри кусал губы.

— Чушь, — сказала Джинни.

— Красотища, — не согласился Рон.

— А что такое «внеучебная деятельность»? — спросила Лили.

— Варка зелий, — объяснил ей Гарри.

— Спорю, что Снейп «внеучебной деятельностью» занимается исключительно с Малфоем, — пробормотал Рон, и Лили тотчас захотела узнать, что он имеет в виду. Рон покраснел. Гарри — тоже.

Бросив предостерегающий взгляд на мужа, Гермиона сказала:

— Твой дядя имел в виду, что Люциус Малфой был Пожирателем смерти, а директор Снейп притворялся, что тоже был Пожирателем смерти, и они вместе занимались весьма плохими вещами, нападали на людей и всё такое.

— О, — Лили кивнула. — А я подумала, что речь шла о сексе.

Застонав, Рон прикончил бокал одним махом.

— Ты проводишь слишком много времени со своими дядями, — сказал Гарри.

— Вот что получается, когда девочка растёт со старшими братьями, — весело заметила Джинни. — Так было и со мной.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — сказал Гарри, обнимая её. Все засмеялись, он тоже усмехнулся и, чувствуя плавные изгибы её груди и бёдер, испытал мучительное желание хоть раз стоять вот так, среди людей, ощущая жёсткое и угловатое тело Снейпа.

* * *

— Директор, — сказал Гарри, и Снейп поднял голову с невозмутимым видом, потом скользнул взглядом по висящим на стенах портретам.

— Мистер Поттер. Если хотите поговорить, проходите в гостиную.

Гарри последовал за ним в личные комнаты.

— Ты не должен был сюда приходить, — выговорил Снейп злым шёпотом и, закрыв дверь, наложил защитные заклинания.

— Я здесь, чтобы передать письмо министра о назначении финансового аудита деятельности школы, — сказал Гарри, протягивая свиток. 

— Его можно было и совой послать.

— Можно было, — согласился Гарри. — А сейчас ты скажешь мне, что нужно всё прекратить, хотя ни один из нас не желает ничего прекращать, так?

— Замолчи, — простонал Снейп и, схватив за плечи, толкнул Гарри к дивану. Путаясь в мантиях, они то ли боролись, то ли целовались — мокро, с открытыми ртами, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы не оставить на коже изобличающих следов. Снейп, сидящий поверх бёдер Гарри и комкающий в руках алую аврорскую мантию, неожиданно замер.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — сказал он. — Боже, помоги мне, я так хочу взять тебя.

— О боже, да!

— Ты уже пробовал так?..

— Конечно нет. А ты?

Ухмылка скользнула по угловатому лицу Снейпа.

— О да.

Затем они спешно раздевались, а Снейп призывал баночку с увлажняющим кремом, который эльфы раздавали каждому в замке, кто работал с зельями или в саду.

Быть растянутым и надетым на возбуждённый член оказалось непривычно и поначалу не особенно приятно. Гарри пытался расслабиться, как сказал ему Снейп, но ощущал себя точно так же, как на занятиях окклюменцией, когда от него требовали слишком много. Затем Снейп нашёл простату, и искорки вспыхнули перед глазами Гарри и прошлись по его нервам, вернув возбуждение, и больше он не беспокоился о боли в заднице или том, как бы её не разорвало на части. Он слышал собственное тяжёлое дыхание и пыхтение Снейпа, шлепки при каждом толчке и ощущал, как Снейп будто окаменел, и одновременно — пульсацию глубоко внутри своего тела. Снейп схватил член Гарри, провёл пальцем по головке, и сперма тотчас брызнула между ними. Снейп без сил упал на него, смазывая капли волосками на животе, и оба, вжавшись друг в друга и тяжело дыша, замерли.

— Ты должен уехать, — сказал Снейп внезапно. — Увези её в Америку или Австралию, туда, где тепло.

— На самом деле ты не хочешь, чтобы я исчезал, — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось катастрофой, а так и будет, если мы продолжим встречаться.

— Трахаться, ты хотел сказать. Называй это тем, чем оно есть.

— Да, — сказал Снейп, — это всего лишь секс. Так почему же ты не хочешь всё прекратить, Поттер?

— А почему ты не прогонишь меня, Снейп?

Словно в припадке, Снейп вскочил и принялся натягивать на себя одежду. 

— У тебя есть всё, Поттер, — прошипел он, поворачиваясь так резко, что полы мантии взлетели над полом. — У тебя есть жена, дети, друзья, которые тебя любят. Зачем тебе я? Почему ты дразнишь меня, предлагая огрызки того, что мог бы мне дать, да и то всего жалкие пару часов в месяц?

— Я не понимал, что ты хочешь большего. Я могу приходить чаще... — Гарри замолк, увидев искажённое гневом лицо Снейпа. 

— Я хочу всё прекратить, — сказал тот, обрывая конец каждого слова, будто едва мог вынести необходимость их произносить. — Тебя может устраивать то, что есть, но сейчас ты повернёшься и пойдёшь домой к своей счастливой семье и отличной работе, и забудешь всё до той минуты, когда твой член или твоя задница потребуют большего, чем твоя миленькая женушка может тебе дать. 

Внезапно всего этого оказалось слишком много для Гарри. Так Снейп действительно считал, что он хочет барахтаться в этом безумии между ними, чувствовать так сильно, разрываться на части?

— Думаешь, я хочу этого, Снейп? Я хочу тебя не хотеть, вот проклятье! Я хочу не чувствовать боли внутри каждый раз, когда вижу твою фотографию в газетах. Я хочу входить в комнату и не искать тебя взглядом. Я хочу вырвать тебя из моей головы!

Снейп фыркнул.

— У тебя никогда не было никакого контроля над чёртовыми эмоциями.

— Боже, я знаю. — Гарри обнял себя руками. — Что мы будем с этим делать?

— Сотри мне память.

Гарри внутренне передёрнуло.

— Я не могу. 

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— Если мы не привлечём кого-то, кто бы стёр память нам обоим, тому из нас, кто сотрёт память другому, придётся жить с этим и дальше.

— Но кого? — Снейп опустился в кресло, зажимая ладони между коленей и опуская голову. — Как это объяснить? Кому мы можем доверить нашу тайну, чтобы он хранил её, избавив от тяжести наши сердца?

Гарри закусил губу.

— Может, Гермиона... 

Снейп покачал головой.

— Нет. Ты можешь ей доверять, но я никогда не доверюсь её мужу, да и неправильно вынуждать её вечно лгать. Нет, Поттер, мы должны справиться с этим сами.

— Я больше не приду, — сказал Гарри, и его сердце сдавило, будто гранитная плита опустилась на грудь. — Я так больше не могу... Послушай, хоть раз, может, ты всё же назовёшь меня Гарри? Пожалуйста.

Снейп поднял взгляд и прошептал:

— Уходи, Гарри. 

— Прощай, Северус.

Снейп словно заледенел, а затем отвернулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Гарри видел это, надевая носки и ботинки. Он тщательно проверил свою одежду, двигаясь, будто механизм, не позволяя себе чувствовать, и бесшумно вышел в кабинет Снейпа.

— Гарри? — позвал его Дамблдор с портрета. — Мой дорогой мальчик, всё в порядке?

— Всё прекрасно, профессор, — ответил он. — Только профессор Снейп чувствует себя не очень хорошо, так что, пожалуйста, не беспокойте его, когда он выйдет.

— Как приятно видеть вас двоих заботящимися друг о друге. 

— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Это точно. 

* * *

В следующий раз он увидел Снейпа только на министерском приёме, посвящённом очередному сбору пожертвований. Благодаря идее нового преподавателя маггловедения, собирали деньги на компьютеры для Хогвартса, так что Снейп не мог отказаться от участия. Самый мучительный момент наступил, когда кто-то пожелал сфотографировать для репортажа «всех героев», и Снейп с Гарри встали плечом к плечу, окружённые Роном и Гермионой, Джинни, Невиллом и Луной. Гарри случайно коснулся Снейпа, и они отпрянули друг от друга как ужаленные.

Гарри словно лишился части души: вместо утраченного зияла дыра, как после вырванного зуба. В нём что-то сломалось. Ночами он видел кошмары про умирающего в Хижине Снейпа — кошмары из далёкого прошлого, которые и должны были там оставаться. Как только сыновья вернулись в Хогвартс, а Лили — к урокам у Молли, чёрными и серыми днями потянулась зима. Он задерживался на работе, чтобы позже, утомившись донельзя, забыться тяжёлым сном. Джинни не возражала. Теперь она редко бывала дома — и Гарри привык бороться с чувством благодарности, которое испытывал из-за того, что её не было рядом. Он не задавал ей никаких вопросов, не желая привлекать внимание к тому, как мало времени они проводят вместе. Он не хотел, чтобы она почувствовала себя виноватой и начала оставаться дома почаще.

Как-то вечером Рон заглянул в кабинет уже после того, как остальные разошлись по домам, а ночная смена отправилась на семинар, проводимый одним из невыразимцев в конференц-зале. То, как Рон ссутулился за своим столом, выглядело непривычно. Он пытался вести себя как всегда — и у него очевидно не получалось.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, продолжая подписывать документы. — Что-то случилось?

— У тебя есть минутка? — зачем-то спросил Рон.

— Да. — Гарри отложил перо и сцепил руки. — Слушай, что бы оно там ни было, перестань пугать меня и говори прямо. Это же не о ком-то из детей, нет?

— Что? Да нет, дружище. Ничего подобного. — Рон почесал голову. — Я полный ноль в том, как сказать тебе. Ты же мой лучший друг, правда? Всегда был.

Гарри ждал. Его сердце колотилось. Рон запустил обе пятерни в свои волосы и явно попытался взъерошить их все — способ, к которому он прибегал перед встречей с опасным преступником или полётом на метле. 

— Гермиона давным-давно говорила, что у вас с Джинни не всё ладно, — сказал он, и Гарри ногтями впился себе в ладони. — А я на самом деле не замечал ничего такого, но в последнее время присмотрелся и понял, что вы... ну да, я считаю, она попала в десятку, как и всегда. Что-то пошло не так. Я ужасен в этом, говорил же, что ей следовало сказать всё самой, а не оставлять это на меня.

Гарри стало не по себе. 

— Что ты пытаешься сказать мне, Рон?

— Мы думаем, что у Джинни роман. 

Гарри откинулся назад, а потом его кресло качнулось вперёд и с грохотом встало на все четыре ножки. Он едва не рассмеялся, так велико было облегчение: никто ничего не узнал, даже при том, что узнавать уже было нечего. И только затем слова Рона дошли до сознания.

— Это жуткий удар, я знаю, — зачастил Рон. — Надеюсь, мы ошибаемся, но факты есть факты. Мы не делали ничего такого подлого — не следили, не перехватывали сов, но... Мерлин, как мне сейчас жаль, что я не удержал свой рот на замке.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, — но тебе стоило поговорить с ней для начала. Она говорила, что получила работу, что пишет о квиддиче для «Пророка». Ты не думал, что она всего лишь восстанавливает старые связи?

— Держась за руки и тискаясь в тёмных углах? — глухо сказал Рон. — Не спрашивай меня, кто он — на парне был _Glamour_ , но Джинни оставалась собой. Я недолго следил за ними, только чтобы удостовериться, что это Джинни, а не кто-то на неё похожий, но это была она. Разве я собственную сестру не узнаю? 

— Боже мой, — сказал Гарри. 

— Дружище, поговори с ней, нужно избежать скандала — ради детей.

— Я поговорю. Спасибо, Рон.

— Не благодари меня, — ответил тот уныло.

— Спасибо, что помог нам избежать скандала.

— Да, ну, в общем, тогда скажи ей, что она...

— Нет, мы разберёмся с этим как взрослые люди. — Гарри хлопнул Рона по плечу и добавил: — Я надеюсь.

* * *

Джинни поставила метлу на место у парадной двери. Её волосы растрепались, а лицо раскраснелось из-за полёта на холодном ветру. Нечасто она выглядела настолько красивой.

— Привет, Гарри. Не думала, что ты уже дома.

— Я ждал тебя, чтобы поговорить. — Гарри сунул руки в карманы брюк. — А где Лили?

— Мама учит её вязать и всё такое. Слушай, я умру, если не выпью чаю. А ты хочешь?

— Да, хорошо бы.

Они сидели друг против круга за кухонным столом, и Гарри грел руки о чашку.

— Кто он? — спросил он тихо.

Джинни побледнела. Прежде чем ответить, она тщательно размешала сахар, а затем подняла на него серьёзный взгляд и сказала так же тихо:

— Я могла бы задать тебе тот же вопрос.

Гарри похолодел.

— Прошу прощения? — прошептал он непослушными губами.

— Ты говоришь во сне, Гарри. 

Воцарилась тишина. Они пили чай. Джинни казалась бесстрастной, но, возможно, то же самое она думала и о нём. Ей могло казаться, что его это не волнует.

— Что бы то ни было — оно кончилось, — сказал он осторожно. — Даю тебе слово.

— Да, — неожиданно согласилась она. — Как я уже сказала, ты говорил во сне, ну или, скорее, бормотал. Я так и подумала, что для тебя там всё кончено. Ты плакал.

— Я не... — Ему пришлось начать ещё раз: — Джинни, это была ошибка. Я мог бы оправдываться тем, что ты так сильно болела, но... этого не повторится, я обещаю.

Она опустила голову над керамической кружкой с мерцающей лиловым надписью «Лучшему квиддичному игроку в мире!».

— Хорошо.

— А как насчёт тебя? Будешь и дальше целоваться с каким-то типом в тёмном переулке? Это повторится?

Она откинула волосы на спину. 

— Нет. Я узнала, что ты предпочёл меня какому-то проклятому мужику, человеку, который заставил тебя рыдать, будто у тебя сердце разбито. Как же я разозлилась, Гарри!

— Так ты сознаёшься?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Понятно, что у тебя есть что-то против меня, я не могу отрицать.

— Твой брат тебя видел! А если бы на его месте оказался какой-то газетчик?

Она замерла, её лицо побледнело.

— Кто?

— Рон.

Она охнула беззвучно, а затем сердито прищурилась.

— Почему он следил за мной?

— Он не следил, это была случайность! Это мог быть любой. Ему показалось, что это ты, и твой брат, а не какой-то прохожий, захотел узнать, не обознался ли он. Но тебя вообще-то сложно не узнать. Очнись, Джинни, ты не можешь крутить со случайными мужиками и ждать, что всё закончится хорошо!

— И вовсе не случайными, — пробормотала она. — Если хочешь знать, это был Виктор Крам.

— Ты встречаешься с Виктором Крамом? — спросил Гарри, и она закатила глаза.

— Я не «встречаюсь», и мы не бросались друг другу в объятия, чтобы тотчас заняться разнузданным сексом. Для этого он слишком джентльмен, — в её голосе прозвучал оттенок сожаления. — Мы не настолько глупы. Любой, кроме Рона, решил бы, что видит тебя — под чарами, чтобы быть неузнанным. Но Рон точно знает, как выглядишь под этими чарами ты, потому всё и понял.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Так ты хочешь продолжить отношения с Крамом?

Джинни неловко толкнула кружку, и чай выплеснулся на стол. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Раздельное проживание?

— Чтобы ты мог без проблем встречаться со своим мужиком? Это всё, что тебя волнует, Гарри Поттер?

— Нет. — Он вздохнул. — Прекрати. Там всё кончено, я же сказал. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, а со мной ты на самом деле несчастна. Теперь ты здорова. Ты хочешь остаться со мной или хочешь попробовать с кем-то другим? Я приму твой выбор. Если ты пожелаешь, чтобы мы были вместе — прекрасно, мы попробуем начать сначала. Если нет, то, может, ты захочешь встречаться с Виктором, а я, возможно, снова увижусь с... со своим другом. Не знаю. Я причинил ему слишком большую боль.

— Бедненький, — сказала она совершенно неискренне. — Мне надо подумать.

— Ладно. Только позаботься о том, чтобы дети не увидели тебя с Крамом на передовицах газет, хорошо?

Она фыркнула.

— Договорились. А ты накладывай на себя заглушающие чары, когда остаёшься ночевать в министерстве. Чтобы мне не увидеть подписанную Ритой статью с заголовком «Трагический конец гомосексуального романа Гарри Поттера с тайным любовником». Я подозревала, что наблюдение за квиддичными игроками в обтягивающей форме радовало тебя больше их финтов и переворотов.

Их разговор всё больше напоминал перебранку, а не беседу двух взрослых людей, и Гарри решил, что пора заканчивать.

— Лучше бы тебе поговорить с Роном до того, как он поделиться с кем-то ещё, — сказал он. Джинни пожала плечами, и он подавил ухмылку. — С твоей мамой, к примеру.

— Проклятье!

Гарри кивнул.

— Именно. Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга.

Карие глаза Джинни блестели, когда она посмотрела на него.

— Как мы скажем детям? Как мы скажем маме и папе? Это разобьёт их сердца. Мне так жаль, что это с нами случилось.

— Как и мне. 

— О черт, — сказала она и заплакала. 

У Гарри слёзы тоже жгли глаза, но от раскаяния, сожаления или облегчения — он не знал.

* * *

В полном молчании Уизли выслушали сообщение Гарри, что они с Джинни решили развестись. Когда он закончил, Рон и Джордж повернулись друг к другу, что-то шепча, Артур выглядел смирившимся, а Флёр тонко и понимающе улыбнулась Джинни. Взволнованная сверх меры Молли схватила Гарри за руку и заставила отойти от остальных.

— Гарри, дорогой, я знаю, что магглы смотрят на такие вещи проще, но у нас от брака не избавляются как по взмаху волшебной палочки. Развод — это самое последнее дело: к примеру, если супруга отправляют до конца его дней в Азкабан или возникает угроза жизни. У вас с Джинни за всё это время было всего несколько пустячных размолвок. В гневе она всегда вела себя как ребёнок, который вышвыривает игрушки из собственной коляски. — Лёгкая улыбка скользнула по её лицу, затем она снова принялась заламывать руки. — Что надо сделать, чтобы это прекратить? — Она строго посмотрела на него. — Вы не можете развестись. У вас дети.

У Молли были ответы на все вопросы — как и всегда. Гарри же был не в силах обсуждать все стороны своего брака с тёщей. Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и заявил:

— Я голубой.

Молли уставилась на него.

— Прости, дорогой, я не расслышала. Ты считаешь, что ваш брак чистый и безоблачный? 

— Нет, Молли, — сказал он, стараясь не скрипеть зубами. — Я гомосексуалист.

Молли поджала губы и нахмурилась. Какой-то миг Гарри думал, что она собирается сказать ему, что гомосексуализм в волшебном мире — совершенно обычное дело. Она не выказала ни ужаса, ни отвращения. Может, кто-то из её близких был геем?

— Нет, дорогой, ты не можешь быть геем, — решительно заявила она. — С молодыми магами такое иногда случается, но быстро проходит.

— Я не молод, Молли...

— Разумеется, молод! Чарли говорил то же самое, утверждал, что предпочитает женщинам мужчин, помоги ему Мерлин. В конце концов он перерос эту блажь.

— И именно поэтому он сбежал в Румынию со своим парнем — укротителем драконов? — не выдержал Гарри. — Его достало слышать, что он должен это «перерасти»!

Её лицо окаменело, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Хватит! Семья не станет просто так наблюдать, как ты рушишь брак только из-за... из-за нелепых фантазий!

— Мам, — сказал Рон, обнимая её одной рукой за шею и притягивая к себе, и едва заметно кивая Гарри. — У Гарри всегда был пунктик насчёт парней, разве ты не замечала?

Разозлившись, она попыталась оттолкнуть сына.

— Даже не начинай, молодой человек! Гарри никогда таким не был!

— Он как никто горевал о смерти Седрика и отчаянно втрескался в Снейпа.

Гарри вздрогнул, а Молли шлёпнула Рона по руке.

— Не дури, они ненавидели друг друга!

— Гарри только и твердил, что о Принце-полукровке, ты не знала?

— Точно, — Гарри решительно кивнул.

Джинни присоединилась к ним, чтобы вместе с Роном отвести Молли в сторону. 

Гермиона задумчиво смотрела на Гарри, а затем подошла и встала рядом, тоже прислонившись к стене. Над их головами старые часы показывали «Дом» для каждого члена семьи, кроме одного: стрелка Гарри зависла между «Дом» и неожиданно появившимся «Отъезд навсегда».

— Ты решил взять всю вину на себя? — мягко спросила Гермиона. Он кивнул, и она вздохнула: — Это так на тебя похоже. А ведь Джинни виновата не меньше тебя!

— Но это она их милая маленькая дочурка.

— Ты можешь лишиться права видеться с детьми. В таких случаях магический мир весьма консервативен.

— Знаю, — ответил он, — но сколько Джинни сможет с ними быть? Двадцать лет? Тридцать? Дети уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы думать своей головой, ну или скоро будут. После семнадцатилетия они смогут видеться с теми, с кем захотят.

— Звучит всё весьма разумно и по-взрослому, но встречи по два часа в месяц иссушат твоё сердце. — Она прищурилась. — Гарри, вы оба заслуживаете счастья.

— Оба? — Он сунул руку в карман. — Уверена?

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, ты же знаешь.

— Не стоит. У меня всё отлично. — Он оттолкнулся от стены. — Пойду-ка я на работу. Своё дело я сделал, а им надо прийти в себя. Увидимся позже.

Не дав ей возразить, он вышел на улицу и аппарировал в Лондон.

 

* * *

На ежегодном министерском балу в честь Хэллоуина — очередном анонсированном чиновниками сборе пожертвований — чета Поттеров впервые появилась публично после скандальных статей об их грядущем разводе. Гарри и Джинни держались плечом к плечу, отказывались отвечать на любые вопросы и находились под прикрытием слаженной группы рыжеволосых телохранителей: Рона, Джорджа, Чарли и Билла. Молли всё ещё не разговаривала с Гарри, но её холодность терялась на фоне поддержки остальных Уизли и их друзей. В любом случае, Гарри предпочитал молчание громогласным объяснениям в центре бального зала. 

Гарри был застигнут врасплох, когда Джинни схватила его за руку:

— Смотри-ка! Здесь директор Снейп!

Он огляделся кругом. Пропустить мимо ушей замечание Джинни было бы невежливо (перед неодобрением коллег и друзей они выступали единым фронтом), но Гарри пожалел, что времени перед встречей оказалось так мало. Он увидел Снейпа, и сердце словно перевернулось и камнем потянуло вниз, захлебнулось, как тонущий зверь. 

Снейп был в чёрном, сшитом из шёлка и бархата, торжественном наряде, приличествующем директору Хогварста. Его волосы стягивала чёрная лента, из-за чего лицо было открыто взгляду. Гарри смотрел на его профиль и лицо женщины, стоящей рядом с ним. Одетая в элегантную серо-зелёную мантию, она улыбалась Снейпу. Что-то внутри Гарри не желало признавать, что Снейп стоит так, чтобы ей было удобнее опираться на его руку — ту, которая прежде носила Тёмную метку. 

Она казалась слишком юной, чтобы быть матерью одного из хогвартских учеников, но и слишком взрослой, чтобы самой считаться ученицей. Будучи членом попечительского совета, Гарри знал всех хогвартских профессоров, а также стажёров из Бобатона и Дурмштранга, так что учительницей она тоже не могла быть. Он понадеялся, что она была из тех пустышек-дурочек, которые стайками вились вокруг каждого из героев в надежде подцепить кого-то из них на коготок, но её взгляд показался Гарри внимательным, а беседа, которую она вела, разумной. Она что-то сказала — и Снейп рассмеялся.

Гарри и не знал, что Снейп умеет смеяться. Ухмылка и насмешка — да, но настоящий смех? Глубокий и низкий, он быстро прекратился, словно вырвался против воли. Она что-то зашептала, и они оба повернулись в их с Джинни сторону. Гарри тотчас отвёл взгляд.

— Мы должны подойти и поговорить с ними, — сказала Джинни.

— Нет, это неудобно.

Она вскинула голову и, схватив его за руку, потянула за собой.

— Мы должны ему по гроб жизни, Гарри, мы просто обязаны...

— Ты же знаешь, какой он скрытный, он станет язвить.

— В любом случае они идут в нашу сторону.

Гарри собрался. Снейп со спутницей медленно приближались к ним: каждые пару шагов кто-то останавливал его, чтобы поздравить с возвращением, награждением Орденом Мерлина первой степени или назначением на пост директора Хогвартса. Гарри попытался отступить, но Джинни не позволила ему улизнуть, зная, что он не станет спорить с ней на людях.

Снейп склонил голову и произнёс тягуче, словно бы и слегка скучая, и развлекаясь, и выполняя утомительную обязанность:

— Миссис Поттер, мистер Поттер.

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8513/8601058620_3f5a46166b_b.jpg)

Услышав имена, женщина прищурилась. Свою палочку она носила в чехле, прикреплённом к модной сумочке из драконьей кожи, так что магглой она никак быть не могла. Она не узнала его, и Гарри почувствовал себя несколько задетым — и виноватым оттого, что это его задело.

— Профессор Снейп, — сказала Джинни, когда стало очевидно, что Гарри не собирается отвечать. Она беззвучно укорила его, сжав руку. Снейп это заметил и накрыл ладонью ладонь своей спутницы. Та вернула ему полный жизнерадостного удивления взгляд.

— Счастлив видеть, что вы выглядите так хорошо, — сказал Снейп Джинни, затем учтиво кивнул, и они со спутницей отошли. Она наклонилась к нему, очевидно, что-то спрашивая, а он, высвободив руку, приобнял её за талию, и его рукав чёрным пятном перечеркнул зелёный шёлк её мантии.

— Хорошо, что он кого-то нашёл, — сказала Джинни задумчиво. — Все эти годы он сох по твоей матери, хотя мог бы провести их с кем-то вроде неё.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. Ему было дурно.

— Интересно, кто она?

— Понятия не имею.

— Я никогда её прежде не видела, уверена, я бы её запомнила. Она яркая, правда? И весьма симпатичная для интеллектуалки. Интересно, они познакомились на конференции зельеваров или преподавателей?

— Удивительно, что кто-то согласился пойти с ним на свидание.

— О, не думай так! Он вполне ничего!

Гарри позволил себе бросить последний взгляд на Снейпа: черная одежда, прямая осанка, склонённая голова — и внимание к слушавшей его женщине... Раздался её смех — роскошный, низкий и женственный, и Гарри захотелось узнать, переспал ли Снейп с ней или ещё нет. Мысль о её изящных бледных ногах, обвивающих бёдра Снейпа, стала последней каплей. Ему хотелось то ли плакать, то ли рвать и метать — но он поступил иначе. Он улыбался, и кивал, и вёл беседы; а если временами он казался кому-то рассеянным или отвечал невпопад, то собеседники списывали его состояние на стресс из-за грядущего развода.

* * *

Боль окончательного разрыва со Снейпом постепенно превратилась во всепоглощающую глубочайшую апатию. Хорошо, что у Гарри была Гермиона, проведшая его через лабиринт развода, чтобы поверенный Джинни не обчистил его, лишив и дома, и наследства, и сбережений, и заработка, а может, ещё и совы и метлы. Рон умыл руки, не желая влезать в спор между сестрой и старым другом и коллегой, и Гарри его не винил.

Гарри постарался уверить детей, что они всё так же любимы обоими родителями и развод — не их вина. Джеймс расстроился, но быстро отвлёкся, так как начал встречаться с девочкой на год его старше, из Равенкло. Ал, казалось, даже не удивился, но Гарри иногда думал, что Альбуса Северуса ничто не способно по-настоящему удивить. Лили бурно рыдала, пока не поняла, что теперь в двух разных домах у неё есть две спальни, чтобы их украшать, и окончательно успокоилась, вернувшись в Хогвартс и насладившись всеобщим вниманием.

Гарри переехал на площадь Гриммо, а Джинни осталась в Годриковой Лощине. Всё казалось таким странным и зыбким, зима — тускло-серой и холодной, и Гарри даже не ждал Рождества. Они договорились, что дети отметят праздник в Норе с Джинни, а День подарков — с Гарри, у него дома. 

Он был крайне удивлён, когда голова Ала показалась в камине на следующий день после начала каникул. 

— Привет, пап. А мы что, не идём покупать подарки к празднику?

Гарри присел на корточки, держа стакан виски в руке.

— Разве твоя мама не берёт тебя с собой на Диагон-аллею?

Ал фыркнул, и облачко пепла осело на пол у камина.

— Ты не понял, я про «Теско»! — Его лицо вытянулось, когда он посмотрел на Гарри. — Мы всегда ходили в «Теско». Я думал... Ладно, забудь. Это же была традиция, что ты и я...

— Разумеется, мы идём, Ал.

Ал просиял.

— Супер! Завтра? После того, как ты закончишь работу? Это же круглосуточный магазин, да?

— Да, — ответил Гарри и улыбался, пока голова Ала не исчезла.

«Теско», где всё началось — с его широкими сверкающими проходами, заполненными магглами, которые отложили покупки на самый последний момент; с его чудовищными индейками и целым океаном выпивки, по которому мог бы пройти огромный линкор, — нет, для Гарри оказаться в «Теско» не было в радость. Зато Ал казался счастливым, бегая в поисках подарков для своих чистокровных друзей, которых наверняка привели бы в восторг маггловские сласти и книги. Гарри взял себе цыплёнка, пакет брюссельской капусты и рождественский пудинг в крошечном пластиковом стаканчике.

— Разве ты не купишь кофе для тёти Флёр? И чай для бабушки? — спросил Ал, вырывая Гарри из задумчивости.

— Это твой тонкий намёк? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты разводишься с мамой, а не со всеми Уизли, — серьёзно ответил Ал.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, ты прав.

— Тогда нам сюда. — Ал взялся за тележку, и Гарри последовал за ним в ряд с кофе. Он едва не врезался в спину сына, когда тот резко остановился.

— Что случилось?

— Пап, — прошептал Ал, — посмотри туда. За тем магглом с тележкой.

— Здесь толпа магглов с тележками.

Крупная женщина выбрала растворимый кофе и пошла дальше, открыв вид на черноволосого мужчину в длинном чёрном пальто и такого же цвета джинсах. Его волосы были собраны в хвост, профиль — чётко виден и узнаваем. Он положил пакет с молотым кофе в корзину и повернулся. Их с Гарри взгляды встретились.

— Здравствуйте, директор, — сказал Ал.

Снейп опустил глаза вниз.

— Мистер Поттер. Мистер Поттер.

— Счастливого Рождества, профессор.

Снейп кивнул холодно и отстранённо.

— И тебе. Надеюсь, твоя мать чувствует себя хорошо.

— Да, прекрасно, — зачастил Ал, — она снова играет в квиддич и работает спортивным репортёром в газете! Разве это не круто?

Гарри чувствовал, что его молчание всё больше удивляет Ала. Следовало что-то сказать.

— Как новая работа?

Ему захотелось пнуть себя, как только банальный вопрос сорвался с языка.

Снейп слегка прищурился, вероятно, из-за скуки или раздражения. 

— Как и предполагалось: требовательная и сложная, как вы должны бы знать, мистер Поттер.

Зачем он снова наступает на те же грабли?

— Разумеется. Ну, счастливого Рождества, профессор.

— И вам, мистер Поттер.

А вот и насмешка, едва-едва скрытая за маской вежливости.

Гарри вдруг понял, что злится. Как смеет этот невыносимый человек вновь нарушать вязкое течение его жизни? Гарри был сыт по горло Снейпом и зияющей в груди дырой, прогрызенной ревностью.

— А как ваша подруга? Она осталась на Рождество?

Медленно Снейп поднял голову и уставился в лицо Гарри. Выдержать его пронзительный взгляд было почти невозможно.

— Предполагаю, вы говорите о Марине?

— О даме, сопровождавшей вас на балу в честь Хэллоуина, — сказал Гарри. Он знал, что ответ только углубит его рану, но не мог остановиться. 

— Марина Хэннесси, — с мрачным удовольствием ответил Снейп. — Она живёт в Канаде. Она навещала свою двоюродную бабушку, Минерву МакГонагалл, и выразила желание посетить официальный приём в министерстве. Разве я мог отказать в содействии старому другу?

— А вы будете в Норе на новогодней вечеринке? — спросил Ал. Его голос, уже ломающийся, звучал по-детски бесхитростно. — Бабушка и дедушка всегда собирают всех из Ордена Феникса на большую вечеринку. Вы ведь из Ордена, вы придёте, профессор?

Снейп склонил голову к плечу и уставился в воодушевлённое лицо Ала.

— Ты ведь слизеринец, да?

— И горжусь этим, сэр.

— Ты и должен, — пробормотал Снейп. — Распределение стало ужасным потрясением для твоих родителей?

— Вовсе нет, это было очевидно, — сказал Гарри. Ему стало легче, защитный панцирь, в который он заковал своё сердце, начал таять.

Ал заулыбался.

— Приходите, сэр. Скажите, что вы придёте!

— Возможно, приду, — ответил Снейп едва слышно и поднял глаза на Гарри, — если твой отец соизволит меня пригласить.

— Приглашу, если ты будешь звать меня Гарри.

Он затаил дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как губы Снейпа кривятся в чём-то весьма напоминающем ухмылку и улыбку одновременно. 

— Если Гарри Поттер, наша великая знаменитость, снизойдёт до того, чтобы выбрать меня своим спутником, то я приду. Буду ждать сову.

Снейп повернулся на каблуках, так что полы его длинного чёрного пальто слегка взлетели, и пошёл к кассам.

— Я знал, что он согласится, — сказал довольный Ал.

— И как тебе это пришло в голову? — Гарри хотелось взлохматить сыну волосы, поднять его и закружить, как когда-то, когда тот был ещё совсем малышом, но он сдержался.

Ал пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься.

Гарри смотрел и смотрел, а когда понял, что его рот открыт, то в спешке щёлкнул зубами.

— О, — сказал он. И это было всё, что он мог сказать.

* * *

Для Гарри, и когда он был подростком, и когда стал взрослым, Нора зимой своим теплом и смехом воплощала истинный дух Рождества. Этот год не стал исключением. Присутствие детей вынудило Молли вести себя радушно, а остальные члены семьи приняли Гарри, как это бывало всегда. Джордж потащил его за собой, чтобы показать последние штуки из своего магазина, Билл рассказал о новом методе обнаружения рунических проклятий, Чарли расспросил о химере из Мендипа, а Рон вовлёк его и Джинни в ежегодное обсуждение причин побед и проигрышей «Пушек».

Затем Гарри заметил Стержиса Подмора и Кингсли Шеклболта, которые говорили с мужчиной в чёрной мантии. Снейп стоял спиной к стене, его глаза блестели, когда он разглядывал комнату.

— Северус! — воскликнула Молли. — Как приятно тебя видеть! Угостись пуншем Артура.

Слова «так благодарны», «Джинни» и «зелья» звучали громче шума других бесед. Джинни толкнула Гарри в бок.

— Избранный, на помощь, — пробормотала она. — Вперёд!

Понимающий взгляд подсказал, что Ал, скорее всего, проболтался. 

Гермиона воодушевлённо сказала:

— Давай! 

А Рон, к вящему удивлению Гарри, поднял большие пальцы вверх.

Когда Гарри присоединился к Снейпу и Молли, та, всё ещё неудобно чувствовавшая себя в его присутствии, насупилась и вскоре отошла.

— Северус, счастливого Нового года, — Гарри надеялся, что его слова прозвучали вежливо, несмотря на улыбку до ушей. Впрочем, это его не особо беспокоило.

Разумеется, Снейп заставил себя подождать, иначе он не был бы Снейпом.

— Счастливого Нового года, — сказал он голосом ласкающим, словно шёлк, — Гарри.

_Конец._


End file.
